Stranger Things Have Happened
by EmeraldWarden
Summary: The Trevelyan family raised Evelyn strictly until the age of nine when they disowned her at the first signs of magic. Cullen was happily recruited for the Templar Order when he was just a teenager. Now the Inquisitor must face both a dark and ancient evil as well as her conflicting feelings for the man that just seem to keep getting stronger day by day.
1. Chapter 1

As one of the heirs to the Trevelyan family, Evelyn consistently had to be on her best behavior, period, and that meant looking her best, too. Her long brown hair pulled back into a braid knot, face clear of any dirt, and she was only aloud to wear a dress (unfortunately these were the large frilly ones her mother would have shipped from Orlais). During her childhood she would remain silent in the room unless addressed, greeted people with a curtsy and bow of the head, and would always speak with a strange sense of maturity unlike her younger brother, Garrett. Her father was disappointed to have a daughter instead of a son and had quickly tried for a son after her birth; the age difference between the two was only eleven months. Her entire life, even while portraying the role of a proper princess, her father would look at her with an aggravated look which she can still see clearly to this day.

The one thing that she remembered most as a young girl was watching from her bedroom tower, during her studies, at the soldiers that trained in the courtyard, Garrett among them even at his inexperienced age. These soldiers were being trained for both their forces and the Chantry for whatever they wished to do with them which was normally recruiting them for the Templar order. The Trevelyan family had strong ties with the Chantry that had been around for centuries and no ruler would dare to break them.

The eldest daughter dreamed of the day when she would rule; it didn't matter if it would be for the Trevelyan line or for some other noble family through marriage. One day she would watch over the soldiers with power instead a reserved sadness that had been beaten into her, but Evelyn was disowned when she was nine years old, after being sent to the Circle of Magi in Ostwick at the first signs of magical abilities.

The Circle allowed her to express herself much more than her noble family ever did. She did many strange things in this new found individuality like getting a small tattoo of dots, barely visible, just on the outer skin of her cheek, under her eye, and shaving off the side of her head not purposely but many thought it suited her so she kept it that way ever since.

Yes, the Circle allowed her to be who she was, a smart and powerful mage, but there was also many restrictions for being a mage. Although the enchanters taught Evelyn to come out of her shell, the templars that stood watch during the days and nights managed to instill a permanent terror inside of her. Unlike the sense of protection she felt when she was still with her parents now she physically quivered in fear at the sight of the shining silver armor. She could feel the eyes on her back as she read a book in the library, practiced enchantments, and even while she slept, mind adrift in the fade. Of course, being one of the most excelling apprentices, she passed her harrowing at the ripe age of just sixteen, amazing both the first enchanter and the knight commander. It only made staying in the Circle for the rest of her life a reality for Evelyn. There was no chance of having a family or getting married, well she could go join the Grey Wardens but what were the possibilities of them actually recruiting her? Slim to none. A spring of freedom appeared when Circles around Thedas rebelled against the Chantry.

The mess that happened at the conclave somehow ended the mage up here, as the Inquisitor at Skyhold. Currently, a certain Dwarf and Orleasian were bickering about the Champion of Kirkwall which Varric didn't exactly tell the whole truth about. She had been informed moments earlier about a fight going in the eastern tower, wherever that find the two she just listened because it was _loud._ The two were in the second floor of a common area which had been vacated when the fight had started.

"Oh, sweet Maker." Evelyn muttered to herself, climbing the rickety stairs and pressing her palms into her eyes."Please tell me this is not going to be an ongoing thing?"

"You lied to me!" Cassandra yelled viciously across the room at Varric.

_Hmm, should I intervene or just stay out of it? Do I want to watch Varric die? Yeah, I better intervene. _"Enough!"

"It's not like Hawke could have come in time to the conclave!"

"But you know where he was! You son of a-" The seeker whipped her sword from it's holster in a flash. Before she could strike the Varric down a blast of energy shot in between the two, pushing them both back a ways. The sudden force made them look up at their leader whose hand was raised from just casting the spell.

"I said enough!"

"He is the reason Justinia is dead!" Cassandra glared at the Inquisitor with angry tears in her eyes. The mage's heart broke for her, knowing how difficult it was for the Seeker to deal with the unexpected death of the Divine. The anger that consumed Cassandra was just grief coming back for a second turn.

"Dwelling on things in the past will not help us avenge her, Cassandra. You know that." The warrior's head fell down in shame, so the Inquisitor was there to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look up at her. "Serah Hawke will help us to bring Corypheus to justice. Leave Varric be."

Leisurely receding out of the room, back turned, the dwarf said over his shoulder, looking towards Cassandra apologetically. "Even if Hawke was there, he would be dead too, just like the rest of them."

Then the seeker burst into tears at the remembrance of the charred and mangled bodies that were found at the conclave. She pulled the Inquisitor towards her in a fierce hug. Unsurprised by this gesture, for the two had become increasingly close in the past months, the Inquisitor squeezed her strong shoulders, rubbing her back as the tears poured out from the depths inside her. Evelyn rubbed Cassandra's back, through her heavy armor. The outburst of wails had caused Varric to leave the attic in a haste, shuffling of stubby feet echoing down the stairs.

"I mourn the loss of Divine Justinia, too." There was not much else the mage could think of to say, it was a touchy subject since it was so recent. It was different to mourn someone you didn't know however. The sadness was much stronger for Cassandra than Evelyn."Of course, you have your memories of her, the pleasant ones. Try to remember those for times like these."

A sniffling Orleasian pulled away from the inquisitor, eyes puffy, nose red. The loud creaking stairs made Evelyn wipe the remaining tears off of the woman's face as if they were just sisters. The former templar, now commander of the Inquisitions forces, raced into the room then two steps back seeing the women so close to each other.

"Um, I didn't, uh, mean to interrupt." Naturally, Cullen rubbed the back of his neck like he did in every uncomfortable situation. "I heard yelling and I-"

"There was a dispute but not to worry; it has been solved." Cassandra straightened herself up, repainted her usual stern look on her face, walked out of the attic and jogged down the stairs, brushing past the templar.

Frustrated at the situation, Evelyn plopped down in a dusty chair that remained in the unused room, resuming to the position of her palms pressing into her eyes. "It's all an enormous mess."

"It must be hard," Cullen murmured, strolling over to the inquisitor. She was beautiful, he thought, as his eyes roamed over her familiar features. The curviness of her figure made her Inquisitor robes cling to her body in such away that it shouldn't be allowed. Different, to say the least, Evelyn was not like other women the man had fancied before. Not to say that that was a bad thing. It was just that the few he had wooed, or attempted to, considered themselves as a cultivated people who were above everyone else. The woman before him was a mage, but what mattered more to him was the fact that she was a kind and considerate woman who knew the difference between right and wrong, justice and vengeance. The fact that she was a mage, shockingly, did not bother him in the least.

The Inquisitor tilted her head at the man as he stared at her, obviously deep in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Leading this," Cullen walked towards one of the only windows in the small space, and motioned for her to follow which she did. A gauntleted hand pointed out to the courtyards down below. "All those people looking up to you. It's a lot of stress no doubt."

Evelyn nodded looking out at her companions who wandered there way about the fortress. "Someone has to do it."

"That does not mean you have to do it alone."

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins! I'm so excited to be writing this piece, because as soon as I got the game I was hit with inspiration. For this fanfic I will try to keep the chapter this shorter unlike in ONWA(One Night with an Assassin) that way I can update it more faster. Thanks for reading. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

The fortress was still in ruins from some former attack, and who knows how long ago that was. Long enough that there had been some unwanted vermin lurking in the lower corridors. It was not so noticeable as to it affecting everyday life but the Inquisitor grew impatient upon returning to Skyhold, after a particularly long and irritating travel, to find fallen bricks and wooden beams blocking the stairs to her quarters.

"For the love of all that is good and holy!" A frustrated scream echoed throughout the main chamber of the fortress, making heads turn. Everyone who had heard it, from the kitchen to the dungeons, knew that whatever was about to happen was going to be bad.

Ashes sprayed on the stairwell to the Inquisitor's quarters when she obliterated the wooden beam and pile of bricks that had been in the way of her path with a powerful fireball. The sound reverberated down the chambers and in the main hall startling, once more, the people that were there. Evelyn cursed under her breath, continuing up the stairs, and slamming the door hard behind her.

At that moment, Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana had been discussing the latest issues in the war room. The noise had sent all three running to the Inquisitor's stairs. Smoke from the blast permeated the air, causing a spur of coughing out of the trio. The former templar charged forward past the dust and debris, up the stairs.

"You go and see what happened," Leliana called from below.

Josephine stared in wonder at the destruction. Amazingly the stairs were still in tact but the beams were charred to rubble and the tapestries had flames licking at them. "Oh, my. This will take some time."

The anchor that plagued her hand brightly shown in the dimly lit room, dusk already looming in the distance of the mountains with the orange sun barely peeking cool air that emitted off of them made snow flurry into the open doors of Evelyn's room; her anger only rose more at this. The irritation that had caused her to cast the spell that had blown up the hallway was the same irritation that made her hand flick in the air at the doors, them slamming shut at the enchantment's power.

Evelyn began to strip off her sweat slicked robes, flinging pieces in every which way direction of her room. After the Western Approach, sand and sweat were a lethal combination on the Inquisitor's body, mind and clothes. There was no doubt in her mind that she would surely have to buy new ones which was bittersweet as she had been meaning to for sometime but really did like this pair. She had had them for a great deal of time and meant something to her. A scoff came unexpectedly out of her own mouth as she looked at the worn material in her hands. The insignificance of clothes had always been her things; they were meant to be worn nothing more. It did not matter what color they were, or if it just so happened to be a little too low cut of a neckline for an unmarried woman. It did not matter to the Inquisitor because it was now finally her choice. The remembrance of frilly dresses with wide skirts flitted through Evelyn's mind, a grin smearing across her face. Her imagination ran wild at the thought of what her mother's face would look like if she saw what now she wore on a regular basis. Yes, she was definitely glad that that part of her life was over.

An unexpected return normally was brought on by either an urge to get back to see what her advisors had accomplished or the Inquisitor's human nature in just wanting everyone to leave her alone. And this time it was the latter. Endless dunes constantly tricked the mind and the mirages that the scorching sun caused only made the danger greater. The journey did not go terrible by any means, but it for sure could have gone better, you know, without all the demons and corpses and such.

The bathroom that was attached to her quarters was no luxurious thing. A simple tub made of scraps of melted metal combined into a dark brown color, a spigot that released hot water on good days, and three wooden buckets were all that took up the small space. She gathered the necessary things for a bath, not really paying attention, and went through a mental checklist for what things she wished to get the next time she visited Val Royeaux. Sweet spices, creamy soaps, and decadent oils were poured into the bath water by idly working hands. Varric would put it as 'Her mind is in a different place'. She remembered that the had made that remark a few weeks early when they were at the Stormed Coast. Cole had made a comment about how that it was impossible, only he could do that.

Lowering her damaged body into the steaming water, she thought to herself, _new robes for myself, polishing oils for Varric, Blackwall said he needed ironbark, Bull mentioned something about tail (like that will happen), poisoned tipped arrows for Sera if they have any in stock… _The oils she had infused in the warm water instantly relaxed her tense muscles, soothing the burns that covered her skin. The scent of vanilla and jasmine filled her nose. Everything felt so good she submerged the rest of her head in the water, holding her breath.

Cullen knocked softly at the door, unsure whether it was a good idea to disturb her in animostic state. No answer. During his time as a templar, in both the Fereldan and Kirkwall Circles, he had dealt with angry mages before, but this different. She was more than a mage, a friend or maybe more. With a worried sigh, the commander pushed the wooden door open. The large airy room was cold and empty, he noticed. _Odd. _There was no fire in the fireplace, candles unlit. He made his way over to the fireplace, starting one with ease; it started to burn and roar like ferocious lion. Pleased partly, Cullen took a small twig and used it to light the candles placed precariously around the room. The woman that was called the Inquisitor was a strange one. Satisfied with his small accomplishment, he turned to leave, but, suddenly, he heard the sound of Evelyn muttering, words undecipherable. The sun had set leaving the room dim with only the flicker of the candles lighting the area. Taking a few short steps to the sound, Cullen said, voice bold in the brisk air, "Inquisitor?"

_I would make an excellent fish, _Evelyn thought because she had been holding her breath for some time now. She let her head rise above the water so she could take a deep breath, her ample breasts rising over top of them water then falling underneath. In moments like these, as she admired her own body (a rarity), she pondered why she had never been loved or never sought out a love. She shook her head, making water droplet fly out of her silky hair. _I bet if the Inquisition knew just how weird I am they would not have made me Inquisitor. No, they probably would with the anchor and all. _The bristles of the scrubbing brush tickled her skin as she attacked the dirt that seemed to linger there could feel the dirt lifting off of her skin when she washed over skin with a bar of soap. Along with the smell of jasmine and vanilla, the soap added the sweet smell of honey. Evelyn decided it was time that her bath was over.

The man continued his way through the mage's room, taking note of little things like the painting of a young family she had put up and the maps of Orlais and Fereldan sprawled across her writing desk. Her mage robes or undergarments that were scattered on the floor, thrown carelessly aside were not noticed by the man, however. The sound of movement in the back chambers drew his attention in, and since the wooden door was swung open Cullen stepped into the room to find the Inquisitor back turned to him, naked standing out of the tub. The intrusion was a loud one, for Cullen had slammed hard back into the door upon seeing Evelyn in all her pure glory. She looked back at the noise, shocked to see him, mouth agape; her hands flew to cover herself, fumbling over her full breasts. The emotions on her face were a mix of surprise, fear, and anger.

"Maker, forgive me!" The templar turned red, wanting to turn away, to look away from the exposed woman, but couldn't; his legs refused to budge.

"Get out!" Evelyn screamed. Cullen was happy to oblige, running out the door of the bathing room, out of her quarters, and down the stairs, passing Josephine and Leliana who were still cleaning up the mess the Inquisitor had made. The templar sprinted out of the main chamber and across the main courtyard, still blushing, the night air doing nothing to calm it's torment. He took the steps up to his office two at a time; he needed to get as far away as possible. Away from his foolish mistake. Cullen walked briskly into the office, forcefully closing the door shut. A chill ran down his spine at the thought of the Inquisitor's nude body. It was his first time ever seeing a woman completely bare. Surely he had done some things out of lust like a many people do. It was fast and greasy and, most of all, regrettable. An ironclad fist pounded on his desk, breaking a single plank of wood in half and rattling the bowls and things on top of it. One powerful memory in particular took up a storm in his imagination, one of pure lust and greed.

"I need to pray," Cullen gulped, heading to the Chantry's keep.

Evelyn had grabbed a towel, wrapping it securely around her dripping body, after Cullen's intrusion. The quick moment had left her feeling exhilarated and bizarre, but then embarrassment followed. She made her way out to her living quarters and flung herself on her grand bed, humiliated. Being someone who is supposed to lead fearlessly, who is supposed to be looked up to there was no room for petty things such as this. But there were so many things people did not tell her that would go along with being Inquisitor. Like that people will discriminate against you because you're a mage. How to fix a fortress in ruins? Nope, they certainly did not inform her about how to do that. Or what to do if a dwarf and a Seeker get into a fight. What to do with a spirit named Cole who would disappear and reappear at the most inconvenient of times? There was no textbook on that, she had checked. And they especially do not tell you that your commander may walk in on you when you are undressed. Frustrated tears threatened her, but, no, this was not something to cry over. The conclave was something to cry over.

Thankfully for Evelyn, she did have one person to turn to: the Maker, someone she had learned to trust no matter what the circumstances. Rummaging through her wardrobe she pulled out a simple white shift dress she had gotten recently in Denerim. The clean fabric against freshly washed skin was a welcome distraction for her unease. After dressing she made her way down the slightly demolished stairs for the keep. She was wanting, or, searching for guidance from someone who would never fail her.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_I changed some things in the first chapter so this chapter will make some more sense. Thanks to LadyTrevelyan for the review._

* * *

><p>Early in her time at Skyhold Evelyn had found a secret passage from her chambers to the upper corridors of the keep. On her way out of her room she had grabbed an old thick book and a cloak to hide her face just in case anyone was out and about at this hour. She wasn't in the mood for "Inquisitor can you help me with-" or "Inquisitor what are you doing-" or "Inquisitor may I assist you-". Surely everyone had gone to bed, but there were still watch guards on patrol on the lookout for Corypheus. Tonight she wanted to be just Evelyn Trevelyan, the disowned princess. Not that pretty of a title compared to the Inquisitor, but take what you can get.<p>

The normally heavy book felt light in her hands, for the months of constant battles had built up muscle she didn't know existed in her. Pages were falling out of the book, the image on the cover stained and long since faded. That didn't matter to her thought. She had had this book for as long as she could remember. It was the Chant of Light. She took a great solace in reading the stories of Andraste and the Maker; it took her away from the turmoil that took control on her daily life. Brought her back to a better time when things were alright.

Her bare feet, still dripping from the bath, slapped against the stone pathway of the corridor. The door in sight, Evelyn had a moment of calming excitement like she had been waiting for something an entire year. The door swung open with only a faint push. It revealed numerous lit candles all casting a glow on the statue of Andraste. Since the fort had been abandoned for some unknown reason not everything was in shape. The statue was covered in vines, candle holders knocked over, and a thin layer of dust covered everything but the altar. Book held against her chest, the mage rushed to the altar eagerly taking a seat before the woman. Evelyn leafed through the book slowly before stopping at her favorite passage about halfway through.

"Here we go," She smiled brightly. She started to read: _There was no word for Heaven or for earth, for sea or sky. All that existed was silence. Then the Voice of the Maker rang out… _

The words ebbed and flowed through her mind and soul. This was the best one in her mind. Her mother used to read this to her when she still lived at home. At night before she went to sleep, Evelyn would say, "Mama, Mama! Read the one!" Her mother knew of which she spoke because it was the only one she had paid attention to. As a child she didn't think she really understood the meaning of the passage. But here, sitting below the Bride of the Maker, she understood it in her own way.

* * *

><p>Guards saluted the Commander as he passed by them even though he was in off duty clothes. He shook his head after he walked by them. he was sure that he told them there was no need for such formalities when they weren't working, technically. The Keep, at least he thought, would be vacant at this late hour. After the fiasco that had happened with the Inquisitor he needed to ask for forgiveness. To her and the Maker. What he saw of her it lead to wicked things. He pushed open the wooden door to the keep's entrance, and surprised, twice in one night, at what he saw.<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened silently, but then shut with a thud. Evelyn's head snapped up at the sudden entrance of a dark figure inside the Keep, hidden in the shadows. She closed the chant in a hurry, a few pages fluttering out."Oh my,"<p>

Dropping to her knees to pick up the pages, the figure scurried forward to assist the woman. She looked up, but now she hit heads with the person trying to help her. The Inquisitor fell back on her butt, hand flying up to her forehead. A dull pain pounded against her temple. She repeated, "Oh my,"

"Inquisitor! I-I-" The Commanders voice, so suave on a regular basis, faltered.

Anger, embarrassment, and a different strange feeling that Evelyn had never felt before exploded out of her all of her pain receding to the back of her mind. "You!"

Cullen retracted back from her, expecting a hit from the fierce woman, but before she could he yelled, "I am sorry!"

"What?" The words 'I' and 'am' and 'sorry' were not ones she was on the receiving end of, rather the other way around. Her silver tongue always led down the path of trouble. Thankfully less trouble now that she was finally the one in charge.

"I'm sorry. I was only in your room because there was an explosion, and we weren't sure if you were all right. We as in Josephine, Leliana, and myself. We had ran into the stairwell and there was smoke and they wanted me to go check on you. I didn't mean to walk in on you-you," All the words rushed out of his mouth like he couldn't get them out fast enough. Cullen picked up the withering book and handed it to the Inquisitor. She practically ripped it out of his hands.

"Let's not speak of it, if you would please."

"Of course, Inquisitor. I just wanted to apologi-"

"Do not speak of it," Evelyn ordered. Can't she just have an hour, one damn hour, to be herself not the Inquisitor. She closed her eyes forcefully, wishing to escape this nightmare. Under her breath she muttered, "Why must everyone insist on being so formal? Can't someone just call me by my first name and have a regular pleasant conversation for once?"

Cullen's hand reached for her hand that had steadied herself on the floor from her fall. "Evelyn,"

Her eyes opened to look into his. No words could describe the spark that emerged between the two. Their breathing was in rhythm with each other. Cullen noted how large her chest was and remembered the look of it bare. This time he didn't feel ashamed to think of her in that way. The man's off duty clothes showed off how chiseled his jaw and neck was, different from his usual armor that covered the area.

"I came here to read," Evelyn said softly, holding up the old book.

"And I to pray,"

The Inquisitor stood and whipped her hands on her dress, then resumed her place sitting under the statute. "We best get to it then."

A wry smile took a spot on the man's face. "As you say,"

The night went on and the two tried to ignore each other. Actually, Cullen looked over at the mage every few minutes while she tried to ignore his ever present gawks. Evelyn read the tale that she knew by heart. She softly muttered the words as her eyes went over them on the yellowed page, the script reuniting with her mind as if it were an old friend. The sound of her voice had caused the Commander's ear to perk up.

"Immutable, as the substance of earth, with souls made of dream and idea, hope and fear," Evelyn bit the bottom of her full lip, amazed at the poeticness of the verse. "Endless possibilities."

"Then the Maker said: to you, my second born so, I grant this gift: in your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame all consuming, and never satisfied." A deep voice said these words. Evelyn looked out of the corner of her eye at him before turning her head all the way to stare at him. "From the fade I crafted you, and to the fade you shall return each night in dreams that you may always remember me."

"And the Maker sealed the gates of the Golden City," Evelyn said, closing the chant.

"And there he dwelled, waiting to see the wonders his children would create." As he finished the last line he stood from his kneeling position. He took three long strides slowly to the Inquisitor, and sat down next to her on the altar's steps. That wry little smiled that had been on his lips before was now wider in a sort of grin. "Threnodies 5:1"

The mage gulped and nodded in confirmation.

One single lock of hair had fallen in front of her strange emerald eyes and the Commander tucked the stray piece behind her ear. She gulped once again, eyes locked on his lips. "I-I think it's time for me to go to bed,"

Before he could say anything in return, she sprung up under the altar and sprinted like a deer out of the room and out into the corridor, door slamming behind her. Book clutched to her chest as before, she scampered down the hallways, bare feet padding her footfalls. While she ran she couldn't help but think about what it would be like: his lips pressing to hers. Would he be gentle like he portrayed in person? Or was there a different, wild side to the former templar? He seemed to be the perfect epitome of what a kisser should be. Just the thought of him touching her like that was enough to make her panties slick with her juices. She knew it was going to be a long and restless night, for the Commander would be the only thing on her mind.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure how long until the next chapter will come out because I am currently righting another fanfic which you, yes you the reader, should check out. If you played Dragon Age: Origins definitely you should read it. It's a way more in depth story than this. It seems to be harder to write than it's worth so I might stop unless I have readers who really want me to continue it. Let me know! Thanks for reading. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This is more of a fluff chapter. Just party banter and some random stuff I had brewing in my head for a while. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor and her party entered the gates of Val Royeaux. The Iron Bull, Varric, and Sera made snide remarks to the citizens who would go out of their way to gawk whereas Evelyn would just try to hide her face with her hood. Being an apostate was not something to flaunt; it could wind you up with a blade at your throat. Orlais wasn't just famous for its fancy attire, but also some very infamous assassins. No doubt being a mage as well as the Inquisitor only made the target on her back that much larger.<p>

Varric swaggered up to Evelyn in a strange joyful manner. "Come now, Inquisitor. You don't have to be serious all the time."

"Well, the only time I'm not serious is when I'm in the bed," She said sarcastically, making all three of them laugh obnoxiously. More stares ensued which was followed by more remarks from the dwarf, elf, and qunari, and more embarrassed head lowering by their leader. She regretted ever retorting."Can we just do what we came here to do?

They met with a few nobles, made arrangements, and solved issues during the day. Orleasians were not the most pleasant of people to deal with Evelyn declared in her mind. The group of them were hungry and tired, so they stopped at the local tavern when they sky turned dark. The Inquisitor bought them all pints of ale and something to eat. She picked at the hard bread on her plate. "You would expect Orleasian food to be…"

"Appetizing?" Varric offered.

"Stupid?" Sera said.

"Bigger?" Bull laughed out.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "No, I was thinking more taste wise. This is not very good, but better than the Circle's crap, I guess."

The outrageous trio managed to relax the Inquisitor enough to get her smiling. It all went uphill from there. They shared stories of their adventures while they ate their mediocre food.

"So, Rivanni and Daisy booked it all the way to the Hanged Man from hightown," Varric said enthusiastically. Evelyn had to admit he could spin up one hell of a story, but maybe the ale took part as well. "Rivanni comes up to me all out of breath and says, 'Hawke, Hawke... is wearing a dress,"

This got Sera and Evelyn to laugh until tears gathered in their eyes, but Bull just looked confused. He pounded his fist on the table to get Varric's attention. "Wait, Hawke's a chick?"

Varric and the Inquisitor laughed together. "You didn't know that? Anyway, someone, probably Fenris, got Hawke so smashed she traded in her Champion Armor and staff for this big puffy Orleasian dress. Ah, Good times,"

"Hawke's a mage?!"

* * *

><p>Sometime after they all had finished their meals, and a pint or two, Sera and Varric decided to have a drinking contest. At this time the entire tavern was watching them like they were on display, but they were all beyond the point of caring due to the help of alcohol.<p>

"Let's do this, Shorty!" Sera yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed four pints of the amber liquid from the bartender, two in each hand. The bearded man behind the bar looked at the elf angrily then at the Inquisitor who held up her bag of gold to say it would be paid for. He shrugged to himself, and then went to tend to his other patrons.

The Iron Bull and Evelyn sat back watching the two in front of them. They both thought it best to drink ale at their own pace. As the Inquisitor took a large gulp out of her mug she saw Bull look at her mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows, out of the corner of her eye.

"Maker, what now?" Evelyn said wiping her mouth off.

"This will be good," The qunari said with a hint of humor and motioned to the elf and the dwarf. "Any bets?"

"I suppose," She thought through the haze that began to cloud her mind. _Dwarves are known for the alcohol tolerance, but Sera has that spark in her eyes. The one that she gets before she attacks someone... _"My money is on Varric. How much we making this? Ten silver?"

"Silver! Please,"

"Fine! Five sovereigns," After she left the Circle of Ostwick coin was a necessity and thankfully she had saved it up before the rebellion. But, now, she was able to squander her money as she wished, not that she needed to. She only used her money for armor, weapons, or the occasional beer. What was losing five gold when she had so much more back at Skyhold?

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Alright, alright! Here's the rules and regulations," Sera yelled over the commotion of the tavern. Everything was dim; the only light was that of lanterns and the firepit ablaze. The group was one of many patrons tonight. Out of her bag the elf pulled out an hourglass, a piece of parchment, ink, and a pen. "We each got one hour to drink as many pints as possible. Simple, yeah?"

Varric nodded as he cracked his knuckles. "This will be fun,"

"Our lovely Inquisitor will keep track of time, yeah?"

Evelyn raised her mug in confirmation.

* * *

><p>Sera ended up winning but that was only because five minutes before the hour was up Varric passed out on the floor. The Inquisitor decided they were all a little too tipsy to be traveling to Skyhold tonight.<p>

"Grab him. I got her," Bull shakily stood up and threw the sleeping dwarf over his shoulder.

"Come on, Sweety," Evelyn strung the elf's arm across her shoulders.

"I won, didn't I?" She to giggle uncontrollably and pointed at Varric. "Take that you damn dwarf!"

"Boss, know any inns around here?"

They stumbled out of the doorway of the tavern. "Just one,"

Evelyn woke up to the sound of Varric's snoring. It was that or someone was smashing something against her head repeatedly. She had never been this hungover before. When they arrived at the Crooked Goose Inn there had only been one room left, so Bull and Evelyn decided to throw the two drunks together on the bed. The Inquisitor took refuge on the floor in front of the window with a single blanket. Bull slept in a wooden chair next to the door the entire night.

Cautiously, she stood up. The whole world seemed to spin. Her headache only intensified as she started walking across the room towards Bull, and she let out a small groan.

"Hey, Boss, got my coin?" Bull joked quietly, eyes still closed.

"Fuck off," Evelyn muttered. She took two more struggling steps towards the table they had thrown their bags and coats on. Plopping down, she started to write a note. "Hopefully, Josephine will get this soon."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" Cassandra yelled entering the dining hall. It was late in the afternoon, and the Inquisitor had been gone for two days now. Cullen sat staring at his full plate, chewing on his bottom lip. Everytime she was away he felt a piece of himself go with her. Maker, he missed her.<p>

"No need to worry. I was sent a message this morning. They will return sometime tonight." Josephine answered. "Where's the milk?"

Cullen let out a sigh of relief and everyone, including the cooking staff, looked at him. He gulped and tried to think of something to say. "I, uh, just remembered where I left my sword. It's my quarters. Yes, that it is."

Everyone slowly started to return to their business. Cassandra left the dinning hall, smiling. She was glad to see that the man was able to think about other things than his job.

* * *

><p>"Inquisitor, a word?" The Embassador, sitting in her large desk chair, looked up from her paperwork to ask this.<p>

In the corner of the room Cullen watched as the two women talked over Josephine's desk. Leliana strolled over to the Commander. A soft giggle, only heard by the rogue, rose out of the man. He laughed at the little crease that appeared in between the Inquisitor's eyebrows. She had arrived the night before to everyone's delight. A wave of relief had consumed him when he looked out his window to see Evelyn standing on her balcony in the moonlight.

"You are no better than a schoolgirl," Leliana muttered to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Cullen turned to her with a look of confusion.

"Oh, come now. It is rather obvious to us all that you have come to care for our leader." She had a knowing smile on her face.

He started to turn red as if she just found out a horrible secret of his. Like in any uncomfortable situation, Cullen began to rub the back of his neck and look around, avoiding eye contact. Leliana laughed walking over to join the two women. "Oh, Maker, help me."


	5. Chapter 5

_ A reviewer pointed out to me that I had a flaw on a bit of information I had in my first chapter. And being the lazy person that I am I'm just going to roll with it in the story. Thanks for reviewing __GreenEyedSam! I really appreciate and your review was actually the inspiration for this chapter. Slumber Party!_

* * *

><p>A few days after the return of the Inquisitor, Sera, Bull, and Varric some merchants delivered an oversized luxurious bed from Val Royeaux. A guard called the Inquisitor over, puzzled.<p>

"This came for you, Sir," The man scratched his chin looking at the bed then the Inquisitor.

"Maker," Evelyn said. Being intoxicated in a city known for it's goods was not a smart thing. She must have bought it sometime between leaving the tavern and arriving at the Inn that night. Mad at herself, the Inquisitor's hands rubbed at her temples."Just have them put it in my room, and get rid of the old one I suppose,"

Sera caught all that had transpired from the upper levels of the courtyard and ran down to Evelyn excitedly. "It's here!"

"Did you know about this?" The mage shook her head. _Of course she would have something to do with this._

"I recall something of the sort."

The Inquisitor sat on the steps leading to the upper courtyard. She had a look on her face that said she was thinking very hard about something. "How is that even possible? You were at least twice as drunk as I was."

"Magic," The elf waggled her fingers in Evelyn's face before running off to follow the merchants, laughing like a lunatic all the way.

* * *

><p>Sera had insisted that the Inquisitor should throw a girls only slumber party of sorts to celebrate her new bed; she agreed without much hesitation even though it was an odd request. The elf fluttered around that day making arrangements for it while others went about their work. Evelyn did her best to ignore her running through the halls.<p>

"Come on! Come on!" The elf pulled her friend up the stairs to her quarters. After dinner all of her female friends had headed there, and all of them were in their nightgowns except Evelyn who was still in her Inquisitor robes. Cassandra walked around the airy room with arms crossed as if she were waiting for something. Josephine sat straight up on the floor, legs folded under her, while Leliana stood above her braided her dark hair, humming a sweet tune. Harding lounged on one of the large couches, a report in one hand and a mug filled with ale in the other. When the two entered the room they all looked up and smiled.

"Everyone showed up, yeah?" Sera clapped her hands giddy, but then her face turned sour like she had was tasting a lemon. Evelyn ran into her bathroom with her night gown in hand to change. She heard the elven woman yell, "Where's that stick in the mud mage?"

"I'm in here!"

The dwarven scout yelled back giggling, "No, I think she means, Vivienne."

The Orleasian mage never had liked the Inquisitor because they tended to disagree on everything (like the freedom of mages for instance). It didn't surprise Evelyn in the slightest that she didn't show up. Maybe it was better that she hadn't. She walked out of her bathroom finally happy that Sera decided to do this. "I don't care,"

The women all looked up at the Inquisitor. Leliana spoke up. "Meaning?"

"Then we won't have a rooty snooty Orleasian telling us how to have fun," Sera said stuffing her face with a cream puff.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Evelyn said although she was pretty sure that the Knight Enchanter wasn't actually from Orlais. Sera had shipped up a few bottles of wine and ale, some sweets, and extra blankets and pillows to her room. She had never had had a party like this in the past; it was all a new experience. The mage grabbed an open bottle of honey wine and tilted it up to her mouth, the liquid a much needed relaxer. She raised the bottle in the air toasting everyone. "Let this be a night to remember,"

* * *

><p>In the main corridor Varric had gathered his friends for a drink around a large table. The dwarf figured that if the women can have a night all to themselves why not the men? He had invited all of the Inquisitors companions including Cullen. <em>We'll have some fun messing with him. <em>The only one who hadn't shown up was Solas, but he tended to keep to himself.

"Ghost boy, are you gonna drink up or not?" Varric nudged the mug towards him a little more.

"It shiny like gold yet not solid," Cole reached a finger into his mug to touch the liquid.

"We going to play Wicked Grace then?" Blackwall asked as he shuffled the thick cards.

"I don't really remember how to play," Cullen mumbled and he got up to leave. "I have some paperwork."

Bull pounded his fist on the table halting all movement. "Those damn females are having the time of their lives right now and you just want to go do some work?" As if on cue, loud laughter of women reigned down from the stairs. Cullen sat down with a thud, an envious look on his face.

"Now now Bull dear there isn't any need to be rash." Dorian rubbed his hand over the qunari's arm. The two had started a relationship some time ago and the news had spread like wildfire. Maliciously, the Tevinter looked at each of the men at the table then looked up towards the sound of the women. "I'm sure we can think of something to do,"

* * *

><p>The women were strewn across the gigantic bed that was covered in multiple pillows, all a little tipsy. Leliana started to braid Harding's hair and declared she would get to the Inquisitor's whether she liked it or not. Josephine had suggested they play a game in which they each ask someone a personal question and they have to answer it truthfully.<p>

"That sounds a little invasive!" Cassandra exclaimed. She nervously messed with her short hair.

The spymaster reached for one of the bottles of wine that sat on the floor next to the bed. "That's the whole point."

"Oi, I wanna go first!" Sera said waving her arms in the air. "Cassandra how was growing up in Orlais?"

"I am not Orleasian! I'm Navarraian!" She fluffed a big pillow before throwing herself stomach first on top of it.

"Navarrian. Orleasian. What's the difference?" Sera said shoving a small piece of cake in her mouth.

The seeker glared at the elf. "There is a huge difference!"

Evelyn rubbed Cassandra's back, and gave her look that said 'Try to have fun'. Pouting, the woman huffed exasperated.

"Leliana," Josephine said, continuing on the game. "You say you knew the Hero of Ferelden. How well did you know this man?"

The spymaster was surprised by the question. "Um, we were close."

Sera poked Leliana in the ribs with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows. "Close,"

"We were together, yes, but after he dealt with the archdemon he had his duties to the Grey Wardens and I had mine to the Chantry,"

A moment of silence rang through the air. Everyone had lost someone from the last Blight it seemed. Everyone had to make a hard choice at some point. All of their lives were plagued with tragedy, and it was times like these that mattered to keep them sane.

"I think I have one," Harding said sipping at her drink. "Inquisitor-"

"I'm not the Inquisitor tonight," Evelyn smiled happily at the thought of the little freedom that gave her.

"Right. Evelyn Trevelyan," The dwarven women drew out her long name in the fancy it way it was supposed to be pronounced. "What's going on between you and Cullen?"

* * *

><p>The Tevinter mage, the dwarf, the qunari and the commander quietly walked up the stairs. Dorian had declared that they were going to spy on the girls. When they had inquired why he simply said why not. Blackwall thought it best to stay with the kid, Cole, make sure he wouldn't get into any trouble and all that.<p>

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Cullen voiced as they reached the door to her quarters.

"Can it, Curly! They'll hear us!" Varric checked to see if the door was locked, and when he realized it was not he turned the handle. The rogue walked sneakily in and halfway up the steps motioning for them to follow. He peered through the little handrail that separated the staircase from the room. The rest of the men followed suit.

"Well? There is something happening between you two. We've all seen it." Leliana said and nudged Evelyn's arm. They all gave examples.

"Making puppy eyes across the war table,"

"Sitting next to each other at dinner,"

"Secret kisses?" Sera smirked.

"No! But there is something. Maybe. I-I don't know," She ran her fingers through her hair long hair and then messaged the shaved area.

"That's a terrible answer!" Harding cried.

"But I really don't know. He's a great man. I would like for it to be more." The mage smiled blissfully.

The Iron Bull looked at Cullen. His face was deadset on Evelyn's listening intently. The man didn't seem to understand that they were talking about him. He smacked his lightly on the back of the head.

"Ow! What?!" Cullen yelled. There was no sound in the room but the sound of breathing. Then rushed footsteps of a single women.

"Nugshit," Varric muttered.

Evelyn glared down at the men at the top of her stairs power inI her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

All of them hesitated a second, so the Inquisitor shot a fireball just above their heads. "Leave!"

Varric, Dorian, and Bull all turned and ran out the door getting the message loud and clear. Cullen looked into her eyes pleading. Her face dissolved from that of angry deity to one of a sad little girl. She walked back to her bed, tears starting to fall. "Just go,"

A shattering sensation raked through his chest. _My heart just broke. _He stumbled his way down her stairs, his feelings in shambles. _I have to make this up to her. I have to fix this._

* * *

><p>Evelyn crumbled on the bed after the door closed. Her friends attempted to comfort her. Tears ran down her face, and her nose was red from sniffling for minutes on end. There was no doubt that the embarrassment she was feeling was so strong because she felt something for the man. Sera pulled her up by her shoulders forcing her to look in her eyes.<p>

"Oi, come on look at me! This is what going to do! We're going to get really drunk, stuff our faces, and have a good laugh, yeah?. Who cares about them? Fuck them!" She handed the Inquisitor a half full bottle of wine.

Evelyn looked at the bottle before shakily grabbing it. She held it up in the air for another toast. Her voice hoarse from crying she yelled, "Fuck them!"

Everyone raised their glass or bottle and cheered, "Fuck them!"

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this chapter in just two days so there may or may not be some errors with it. I'm really surprised at how fast I'm writing this story, so the next chapter will probably be out Friday or Saturday. If you or anyone you know would enjoy my other fanfic please do so because I'm considering just doing a quick ending because I have over double of readers and ratings for this story than that one. I probably sound like a lonely ex-girlfriend right now with how desperate I am, sorry. Anyway thanks for reading once again! I do this all for you guys. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm going to sound like a huge narcissist, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm super proud of myself because I wrote and edited this entire chapter in one day. Evelyn and Cullen are starting to finally connect. YAY!_

* * *

><p>"Inquisitor?" A guard stepped forward as he walked by her to reach out and catch the woman from falling. She seemed dazed a veil clouding her usually bright eyes. It was the time during the night where one couldn't decipher if it was early in the morning or late at night. The guard hesitantly helped the mage stand up. He quickly let go of her because he thought It may be considered inappropriate to do so due to the fact the Inquisitor was dressed in only her thin nightgown. "Are you alright?"<p>

She was not. Sera had fulfilled her declaration, succeeding at getting Evelyn drunk as a dwarf, but it only dulled her sorrows minimally. After her friends had all fallen asleep atop of her new ginormous bed, she had gotten up and wandered through her secret passageway down to the lower corridors. She aimlessly thought about the man she was hopelessly afflicted with: Cullen. Her mind ran around in circles remembering his face when she had found them snooping on the stairs. His expression has been one if sadness, shock, and guilt. _What did he hear? What didn't he hear? Did he feel the same? _She looked up to the guard who was still awaiting an answer.

"Um, y-yes. Maybe," She tried to pass herself off as sober, straightening her shoulders and running her hands through her hair, but even she could smell the wine on her breath. Sternly she said, "Nothing of your concern that is. Where is Commander Cullen?"

The demanding tone from someone if higher rank had the soldier inside the guard snap to attention. "I was told that he returned to his quarters more than two hours ago, Sir."

Evelyn looked to the tower that Cullen claimed as his office and sleeping area, a smile induced by alcohol spread on her face."That is all."

"As you say, Sir. Have a goodnight." The guard stepped back, returning to his patrol. The mage continued her way through the corridor at her own leisurely pace, a plan forming in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>The elven archer woke up, after someone pulled one of her wool blankets away from her, and looked around the dark room. The moon shone through the large windows leaving a crescent shape on the floor. The roaring fire had burned down as the women were sleeping. All seemed to be right with the world at this very moment to Sera.<p>

"Hey, Evy?" She whispered quietly as to not wake the others. The form she had thought was the Inquisitor beside her was actually a mass of blankets she realized when she reached over to shake it. "Dammit!"

The outburst from the elf had Cassandra, Leliana, and Harding awake in an instant, their fighting instincts kicking in. The seeker sprung up off the bed understanding immediately what had happened. It took Josephine and the others a few moments to understand what was going on.

"Oi, come on! She's gone! We gotta go find her," Sera yelled pulling at mangled arms legs to get them out of bed. "Let's get a move on!"

They all left in a rush, sprinting down the flights of stairs in search of their missing friend.

* * *

><p>The disowned Trevelyan princess was standing outside of the Commander's quarters, hand poised to knock on the wooden door, but suddenly she was struck with a pang of fear that froze her to her spot. Her arm fell, swinging at her side like a pendulum. Everything she had thought to say escaped her mind with a whoosh. She sat down on the stone wall and looked out at the snow covered mountain peaks.<p>

"What am I doing?" Evelyn muttered to herself. Cullen now knew of her feelings for him and he had looked absolutely terrified about it. The few times they had been alone together, after Cassandra and Varric had their fight and in the Chantry keep, she had been awkward and distant. It didn't make any sense she mused; she thought him to be absolutely perfect. Some romantic she was.

"There you are!" Cassandra ran up to her out of breath, the rest of the slumber party girls behind her also panting. "What do you think you're doing?"

Eyes watery, Evelyn said,"I just asked myself that," She slid down the wall to the stone ground drunken sobs erupting out of her mouth from somewhere deep down inside her soul. "Is this what love feels like?"

The Inquisitor's friends circled her all sitting around her like she was a scared animal. Josephine, since she sat directly next to her, pulled Evelyn into her body for a hug.

"I do not think many of us can answer that. Except," Josephine didn't finish her sentence, but instead tilted her dark eyes up. Everyone turned their heads to look at the spymaster who sat in front of Evelyn.

Leliana sighed, a sad smile on her face. It seemed that it was an ever present feature when she thought about him,The Hero of Ferelden. "Yes, this is what it feels like. Sucks, no?"

"It's all bullshit," Evelyn huffed whipping away the tears. "Such a stupid thing to cry over,"

"Look, I will come up with the revenge stuff. You sleep off that hangover, yeah?" Sera said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

><p>Cullen sat in the dining hall during breakfast looking into his bowl of porridge. <em>How could I let that damn Tevinter talk me into doing that? <em>He had barely slept all night, for his mind had been going a mile a minute rethinking what had happened. Tossing and turning on his bed, he swear he could hear Evelyn crying.

Solas sat down next to the Commander with his own breakfast. He didn't seem to even notice he was so deep in thought.

"Something the matter?" The elf asked curiously waking the man out of a daydream.

Blackwall plopped in the chair across from the two. "He's just cross because he doesn't know how to reciprocate his feelings for our leader."

"Cullen, all you have to do is show her your dominance," The Iron Bull said sliding down from the long table next to Blackwall."Be a man, grow a pair, and give her a good pounding."

At this point in the conversation the former Templar had turned a shade of pink similar to that of a rosebud. "I do not think it's particularly proper to speak of the Inquisitor in that manner, Bull."

"It's not like she's here! You have to admit she has some pretty fantastic-" Bull made a crude gesture but stopped suddenly looking behind Cullen's head. Blackwall looked too, choking on his porridge at what he saw.

"Ahem," Solas and the Commander turned around to see Evelyn appearing to be a completely different person. Her old enchanter robes had been baggy with multiple layers, but as she stood before them she wore tight fitting apostate robes that left little to the imagination. Although she had a small tattoo under her eye and the side of her head was shaved she had a delicate face that portrayed an innocent youth look. Usually she had little to no makeup on, hence youth, but now she wore dark eyeliner and eyeshadow that made them sparkle with a feline quality. Her lips were a medium pink color, covered in a gloss, kissable. She was absolutely mystifying. The men, besides Solas who had no interest in human women, were dumbfounded at the change.

"Boss, you look-"

The Inquisitor crossed her arms, puckered her lips, and scrunched her eyes at the qunari, clearly pissed. "Fantastic?"

Bull gulped. He lowered his head to look at his bowl of porridge. The Commander was now a shade of deep deep scarlet, ashamed beyond belief.

"That's what I thought," Evelyn said uncrossing her arms, resting them on her hips instead. "Look the only reason I'm here is for Solas."

The elf, even though he had no reason to be, nervously met his eyes with the woman. "Inquisitor?"

"We have some problems to deal with at the Storm Coast. Care to join me?" She offered him one of her delicate hands. He took it without hesitation, using it to hoist himself up, but rapidly let go if it as if it were infected. Touching was not Solas's forte.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but why is he not in trouble?" Blackwall asked grimacing.

The mage flicked her eyes towards him, fury lingered there. "He had nothing to do with what happened last night,"

"Neither did I!"

"Bullshit!" A crackle of electric magic sizzled around Evelyn's body. Cullen, mere inches away from the woman, wanted anything to make her hurt, her anger to disappear. "You knew of what he was going to do and did nothing to stop it!"

"Dorian would have done it with or without my disapproval," Blackwall countered.

"Dorian?" With a look of confusion, she pointed at Cullen. "I thought it was his idea."

"No, he wouldn't shut up all the way up to your room about how wrong it was," The Iron Bull said his head still down.

Finally, Evelyn met Cullen's eyes. She was bewildered, but willing to hear the man out. His eyebrows were upturned to say 'I'm sorry', and he reached his hand out to hold hers. He intertwined his fingers with hers. For a moment she couldn't believe what was happening, but she did the first thing that came to her mind: she squeezed his hand. To Cullen it meant that she really did care for him. A puppydog smile spread across Cullen's face. The Inquisitor smiled too, then let go, and gave Blackwall and Bull a glare before turning to leave.

"I'm still mad at you two," She said as she left, hips swinging as she walked out the door. Solas did a sort of half wave goodbye as he left behind the Inquisitor.

"Maker," Cullen whispered, that grin remaining in his face.

Bull raised his head finally and it turned out he had been smiling, too. "You picked one hell of a woman, Commander."


	7. Chapter 7

_It has come to my attention that people have expected some mischief. I am happy to oblige. I also am I happy to say that STHH has now reached over 2,000 views! Thank you so much for reading, and even more if you have followed or favorited this story. I keep writing this because of all of you._

* * *

><p>The day Evelyn arrived back to the Inquisition's fortress from the Storm Coast, she giddily ran up the stone steps to Cullen's office, but right before she was about to enter one of his soldiers walked out, head down, reading a report. He bumped his shoulder against hers as he walked by.<p>

"Oh, your worship!" The man was down on his knees below the woman, groveling. "Please forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive," Evelyn reached down to the man grabbing his arm and pulling him up. She motioned with her head towards Cullen's office. "He in there?"

"No, my lady. I believe he went on break." He pointed to the upper courtyards. "Over there with Master Dorian,"

The Inquisitor's upper lip curled in disgust at his name, remembering what he had done. She turned on her heel and walked in that direction. Calling over her shoulder she said, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Gloat all you like. I have this one," Cullen said to the Tevinter man across from him. The game of chess they had been playing had been going on for over an hour now, and to Dorian it seemed down to the wire. The Commander however knew just how to best him in a manor that he wouldn't even see coming.<p>

"Are you sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you," The mage said gleefully.

"Why do I even- Inquisitor!" Cullen saw her out of the corner of his eye walking up to the pavilion. He shot up, ready to report.

"Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?"

"Are you two playing nice?" Evelyn said with a single eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

The Tevinter twitched a little anxious at the presence of the Inquisitor, but he managed to hide it well. He was afraid of what the reprimand would be for being the one who led the spying on the girls that night. Giving the Commander a sly wink he said, "I'm _always_ nice. You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

"Really?" Cullen moved his rook to checkmate his kind. "Because I just won. And I feel fine."

Dorian through up his hands, and got up to leave. "Don't get smug. There will be no living with you,"

"Bull has requested you go to see him as soon as possible," Evelyn lied stepping in front of him so he couldn't leave just yet. She dropped her voice down to a whisper and lent in to his ear to sell it. "I was informed that is was, uh, _urgent_."

"Well, we can't keep him waiting." Dorian smiled. Her ruse seemed to work and he headed in the direction of the tavern where the Iron Bull spent most of his off duty time. Sera had told Evelyn to get Dorian away from his quarters so she could scheme her pranks, and when the Inquisitor had suggested that she send him to the qunari Sera was absolutely ecstatic at the thought. That led to her having to ask Cullen for a favor, but not just yet.

"I should attend to my duties as well," He said starting to stand, but seeing the look of disappointment on her beautiful face he quickly added, "Unless you would like a game?"

"Chess?" The look on Evelyn's face said that she was wary of the game. "I'm not very good."

"I will go easy on you then," He said. Although she was a fearless fighter, a woman who could take care of herself, he had still worried and awaited her return eagerly. "How were your travels?"

"Alright but I would rather we didn't speak of work." Evelyn said as she helped him reset the pieces on the board. The late autumn air sent a breeze through the pavilion area. She shivered but tried to hide it from the Commander's attention. He saw it anyway and shed off his top cloak.

"Here," Cullen said unabashed to hand it to her. One thing that he prided himself on was his courtesy.

"That's not necessary," She held up hand.

He rose from his chair, got up and laid the feathered cloak across her shoulders. Through her dark eye makeup she looked up at him unsure of what to make of this action. The cloak sated the chill that was wound up through her body. She sighed, pleased at the warmth that already started to spread in her limbs. "Thank you."

Still blushing, he nodded and returned to his seat. A moment of silence passed while the final pieces were back into place. They reached for the same piece at the same time and their fingers barely touched. It was enough to send a course of electricity up the man's spine. Evelyn smiled a little and then slid the piece to it's designated spot.

"White moves first," Cullen said suddenly changing from the cute, awkward schoolboy to a man of master strategy. He moved a pawn.

"How long have you been playing this game? You seem to be quite good at it."

"Some time now," He said with a smile watching the moves and countermoves the Inquisitor was making. "Back in Ferelden, when I was a child, I would play with my sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won. My brother and I practiced for weeks and the look on her face when I finally beat her,."

"You have siblings?" Evelyn bit her lip anxiously after she moved her bishop.

"Two sisters and a brother,"

"Where are they now?" She tried to wrap her head around the game while talking, but it proved to be difficult beyond comparison and that was coming from someone who only weeks before had slayed a high dragon

"South Reach. They moved there after the Blight," The pause in the conversation made Evelyn look up from the board to his face. "I write to them less often than I should,"

"It's more than I have," The Inquisitor muttered returning her attention to the game.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I haven't talked or seen anyone in my family for over ten years,"

"That's horrible," Cullen said feeling sympathetic towards the woman. He knew the struggles which circle mages had to go through, but to actually go through it himself, no contact whatsoever, he didn't think it would be possible. "I can't imagine not talking to Mary for that long,"

"Your sister?"

"Yes, the one that played chess with me. She's my older sister. Her full name is Margaret. Then there's my younger brother Vincent and my younger sister Esther." He smiled remembering each of them, their good and bad qualities.

"They sound great," Evelyn said as a melancholy feeling filled her.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Cullen took out a piece of hers and set on the side of the board. "I can't imagine a noble family having many children."

"It's uncommon, but I have a younger brother. We're so close in age that people used to think us to be twins." An old and distant memory of her telling off one of her mothers guests about how much more mature she was than her little brother filled her mind. "It drove me insane."

"What's his name?"

"Garrett," She said sadly. "I don't remember him that much, not enough to judge him on his character. He was eight years old the last time we were together. The possibilities are endless to imagine how acts now, or even what he looks like,"

"I think this is the longest we have gone without talking about the Inquisition or related matters. It's a pleasant distraction," He mused as he let Evelyn take out his queen.

"We should do this more often," Evelyn said smiling at her little feat.

"I'd like that,"

"Me too,"

He laughed slightly and moved another one of his pieces. "You said that,"

Her little mishap had her face turn a shade of bright pink. She quickly moved her bishop into checkmate.

"I believe this one is yours. We should do this more often," Cullen said getting up to leave the pavillion. He took two steps away from the area, happy at the progress in their relationship that was strengthening.

His cloak still on her shoulders, Evelyn stood up too and halted his steps, saying, "Cullen, I need to ask of you a favor."

Slowly, he turned around and stepped back up to meet the woman at eye level, the space between them being closed in a matter of seconds. "Anything,"

A wry smile spread across Evelyn's face.

* * *

><p>There was still some laughter, and, Cullen shuddered, grunting coming from the room. <em>I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this! <em>Cullen paced outside of the Iron Bull's quarters. Evelyn had asked him that if he really wanted to atone for spying on her he had to wait until Bull and Dorian fell asleep after, ahem, interacting and steal their clothes no questions asked. She also told him to bring the clothes to Sera's room in the tavern afterward. According to one of the guards near by, the two had been in there for an hour now. He pressed his ear to the door listening to what they were doing even though he did not want to. At last he heard the sound of snoring.

Before he could get a chance to really think about what he was doing, he opened the door swiftly, grabbed the articles of clothing that littered the floor (while averting his eyes from the sleeping naked forms on the bed), and ran out of the room as if he were running from a demon.

* * *

><p>The best feeling the world was that of getting back at someone Sera told Evelyn. They sat on the balcony chatting for a bit before the men, not just Bull and Dorian, realized that they were all missing something rather important. Dusk had taken over the sky leaving it a pink color. Soon darkness would shade the two while they finished Sera's prank. When the elf had explained to the Inquisitor the plan she immediately agreed.<p>

"I had Leliana make Blackwall take a bath, so that's how I got his. And Harding 'accidently' spilled ale all over Varric and she grabbed them when he went to change. And I had some scouts go in and take their clothes out of all their quarters so they couldn't just grab another set," Sera counted them off on her fingers. "I decided to leave Cole alone, thought it best."

"Thank you," The Inquisitor tied the last shirt onto the rope. "Are we ready?"

Sera nodded standing. She started to giggle uncontrollably.

Evelyn shook her head. "Hit the ale a little early, don't you think?"

"Oh, shut up. Come on! Let's do this so I can see the looks on their faces!" They began to gather the rope up in their arms, and made their way out of the Inquisitor's quarters.

* * *

><p>Dorian ran out of Bull's quarters as quick as possible to his own, but something caught his eye which halted his steps. Swinging in the breeze, barely visible due to the night, was a banner of clothes strung from across the North terrace all the way to the South terrace. He spotted his armor as well as his pajamas and regular clothing, groaning loudly. Cupping his manhood he ran all the way back to his room, cursing whatever had made him decide to spy on that slumber party.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that's it. I struggled with coming up with this chapter because I really wanted to infuse the chess scene in with it. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Two chapters in less than 24 hours, Madness! So I was really excited to write this chapter. I understand that Stroud isn't the one who goes with you when there's a female Hakwe or something like that, but I like Stroud a lot better. Just wanted to say that I know so none of you diehards can call me out on it. I also changed the ending to the terrace scene. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>"The Iron Bull do you ever worry that a demon may be standing off to your left where you can't see?"<p>

Bull gave Cole a murderous look before casually moving his head to the left to check. "I do now,"

The group had traveled to Crestwood about a week previous. They had stayed closing rifts and helping townsfolk despite their incessant complaining. _The weather is terrible. I got blood all over me. Cassandra's got a stick up her arse. _It just went on and on like that. Sometimes Evelyn didn't feel like the Inquisitor. No, sometimes, like right now, she felt like a mother.

"We have to find Hawke's friend," Evelyn explained for the fifth time that week. She examined her map once more before heading down a trail that supposedly led to the cave where Stroud and Hawke were. "It's prudent,"

"Boss, the demon kid is creeping me out,"

"Thoughts a jumble, his nightmares becoming real. They come to him at night, and during the day. Melting flesh, burning it black. Taunting, hurting. Making him need and crave touch. He wanders through the nightmares, but there is no escape," Cole said eyes glued to Bull's face. The qunari took a giant step and "hid" as best as he could behind the seeker who also was appalled at the words spewing out of the spirits mouth.

"He's doing it again!"

The Inquisitor spun around on her heel to glare at the both of them. "If you two don't stop I swear I will make you wait back at camp for the rest of the trip. Do I make myself clear?"

Instantly the two both shut their mouths. Cassandra ducked her head down so Evelyn wouldn't see her smile. The party walked up to the cave's entrance. The woman's mage staff was crackling with lightning, casting a glow over her face.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you were going to miss out on all the fun," She said smiling at Evelyn.

"Oh, no. Who would want to miss this?" She hollered through the rain that began to pick up with a great gusto. The group followed Hawke through the cave and met a jumpy Stroud. What they discussed had the Inquisitor's brow go up in concern. Not many things were troublesome enough to cause her this much worry and panic. The Grey Warden's were supposed to be vigilant and the news of the Venitori infiltrating their ranks, turning the wardens into puppets was a hard blow to the woman.

"We'll meet you in the Western Approach," Stroud said walking out of the cave. "That's where I was informed the rituals are happening."

She nodded gravely. _Yay, another trip out in the middle of nowhere._

* * *

><p>Cullen looked up from his paperwork to find the Inquisitor in his office. He had been so occupied with his work he hadn't even heard her come in. Getting up from his chair he questioned, "I thought you were supposed to be in the Western Approach?"<p>

"Got back early. I am so sick of all these demons, dark rituals, and shit," She sat down on the corner of his desk with a huff. "Can't any mages just stay away from the stuff? It's bad. That's why templars kill mages. That should be a red flag. Hmm, should I try blood magic? Hmm, do I want to be killed? The stupidity of people drives me insane."

The man got up and circled Evelyn, a small smile playing on his lips. "So you are for the Templar Order then?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They keep us safe. All of us," She bowed her head, looking at her hands. "Just because I'm a mage you think I would be against them?"

"I-I just assumed," He rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed.

"Most do." Evelyn's gaze wandered to look out the small window overlooking the valley. "I appreciate the order and it's effort. There was weakness on both sides that led to the mage uprising. Fools who use blood magic and those who take advantage of the helpless."

"What did you experience after the uprising?" Cullen came to stand by her side. His eyes traveled over the features of her face, studying it. Full lips pursed in concentration.

"Some radicalists overthrew some templars in one room and it all was chaos from there. One of my closest friends was killed when tried to leave the Circle during a riot. He had just passed his harrowing when news of the rebellion in Kirkwall spread. And after that I was on the run, hunted. Wild templars chased me for a few months." She bit her lip and shook her head, eyes shut hard. "I had to do what I had to do to be rid of them, and I regret that."

"You killed them?" Cullen asked.

"Every last one,"

There was a moment of deafening silence. Cullen reached for her hand that was now clutching onto the desk for support. "It's all right,"

"I murdered ten templars," The memory of them lying dead in pools of blood at her feet was one that had haunted her day and night since it had happened. It was the first time she had spoken of it to anyone, and it was more challenging than she had expected. Nor did she expect she would be telling a former templar about it.

"I've killed hundreds of innocent mages,"

She shook her head again. "It's not the same. You had orders. Murdering and killing are different."

"Is there something you wished to discuss other than this?" He sighed letting go of her hand.

"I thought we could talk. Alone?"

The Commander raised an eyebrow quizzically. "We're already… Oh, Alone? I mean, of course."

Evelyn gave him a nervous smile and led him out of his office, out on one of the terraces. They walked side by side, he rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did whenever he got in uncomfortable situations, and she looking at a bird flying overhead.

"It's a beautiful day," Cullen said distracted.

"What?" The Inquisitor asked, stopping in her tracks.

"It's," Unsure of what to continue he said, "There was something you wished to discuss."

_Just go for it. _"Cullen, I care for you and-" She started to stutter and when she stuttered she sounded like a bumbling fool. Frustrated, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You left the templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?" For a long time she suspected that he didn't, wouldn't ever have feelings for a mage, but his recent actions and conversations with her told her that her mind had been wrong.

"I could. I mean, I do," He smacked his forehead and ran his hand down his face. Exhaling heavily, he walked to the edge of terrace. "And what I might say in this sort of situation,"

Evelyn stood next to him, resting her hands on the stone wall. She tilted her head to look at him. "What's stopping you?"

"You're the Inquisitor. We're at war," Evelyn rolled her eyes at him as she faced him and he her. "And you… I didn't think it was possible."

"And yet I'm still here," She gave him a wink and a shy smile moving a step closer to him.

"So you are," His hand slid up on her waist, a timid rumble starting in the back of his throat. "It seems too much to ask, but… I want to."

Her breath hitched when he closed the space between them. She closed her eyes. He closed his. The tip of his nose brushed against her cheek gently as he leaned in to press him lips to hers, but then the opening and closing of his office door made his eyes snap open.

"Commander," A guard walked up to the two his head down reading a report. Evelyn moved her head away from Cullen's. Annoyed, the Commander turned around to look at the man who rudely interrupted. "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report,"

"What?" He growled at the man.

"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered 'without delay'," The general took a step towards him, a menacing glare intensified on his face. The guard then saw the Inquisitor behind Cullen. The way she was blushing and shifting her feet made it obvious that the two had just been doing something. "Or to your office, right."

The guard backed away carefully before running back to his commander's office. Cullen watched him all the way until he was gone.

"If you need to-" Her words were cut off by his lips crushing against hers. Gloved hands were on either side of her face to hold it still. _Sweet Maker! He's actually kissing me. _It had been years since she had kissed anyone, and to say the least, she was out of practice. After a moment she returned the kiss, softly, and let up on the hardness he had at first. The initial shock of him kissing her was now over, so she wrapped her around around his waist pulling him against her body.

They had been only kissing for a couple of seconds before he pulled away, a great grin on his face. "I'm sorry… that was, uh…. really nice,"

She bit her lip, a giggle rising up out of her. "I believe that was a kiss, but I can't sure. It's all a blur."

"Ha! Yes, well," He leaned in again and his lips were on hers once more. Luckily for Evelyn she was prepared more for this kiss. She now undid her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his head down closer to hers. To others it may seem like the height difference was only a little bit, but in reality Cullen was a little over a foot taller than her. When she opened her mouth a little the Commander warily melding his tongue with hers, deepening the kiss. He moaned slightly, and pulled her tightly to his chest. The door to his office opened a second time. They both pulled away to see who now was going to interrupt.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra stood where the guard had been only moments before and Sera behind her. The seeker's jaw hung open in shock. The elf's were ablaze with excitement, but she held her tongue to let Cassandra speak. "Forgive us,"

"No, no. It's quite alright," Cullen said stepping away from the woman. "I have some things I have to attend to,"

Evelyn wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. All of her anxieties gone, she pulled on his hand to make him wait, and, on her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek. "See you at dinner?"

He gave her a pleased smile. "Of course,"

Cullen walked by the two women, giving them a nod, and returned to his office. Batting her eyelashes, Evelyn watched him as he left and the sigh that came out of her this time was a delighted one.

"I can't believe what I just saw," The seeker's mouth was still open wide in surprise.

"Looks like we're gonna need to have another slumber party," Sera said resting her hands on her hips like she knew all along what was going to happen. "So you can tell us all the juicy details,"


	9. Chapter 9

_It's been a little while since I posted last, and I apologize. I've been a bit busy, and it didn't help that I had to rewrite this chapter. I do this all for you guys. Thanks for the support and thanks for reading as always._

* * *

><p>In the dimly lit corridor, Hawke and Varric were talking under their breath about the recent matters of their past companions. The dark haired women had a loving look in her eyes, one that spoke of how close the two were.<p>

"Fenris is waiting for me at an inn called the Crooked Goose. Heard of it?"

Varric laughed. "I've been there once in recent travels."

"And that was one hell of a night to remember," Evelyn said. She stuck to the shadows of the corridor watching them reconnect. "I've never seen someone so drunk before."

"Then you must not remember what you looked like after that night,"

Hawke giggled. She motioned her head towards the war room."Ready to start, then?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Evelyn walked with Hawke to the door, Varric turning back towards the exit. "Who's Fenris?"

"Everyone shut up for just a minute," Evelyn yelled pounding a fist on the table. The force of her hit on the wood made some of the small figurines fall down. Her eyes flitted between the Commander and the Spymaster. "Are you suggesting we attack the Grey Wardens? That's insane."

"There is no other solution," Leliana said avoiding eye contact by looking out the window.

"The hell there isn't. There is no reasoning with them?" Hawke yelled at the women. _Thank the Maker someone is on my side, _Evelyn thought.

"I have to agree with the Campionon. To suggest that there is no way to end this peacefully is boggling my mind. There is nothing the Inquisition can do?"

"You saw how the wardens were on out in the Western Approach. They aren't even conscious of what they are doing!" Cullen yelled at the two mages who both had their hands on their hips.

"Which means they deserve death?" The Champion said with sarcasm oozing from her voice.

Josephine watched the two sides of the table carefully. Hawke and Evelyn on one side Leliana and Cullen the other. The Antivan was not one who wasn't one who was shy to arguments (mind you she had left a country of assassins and greedy noblemen), but this was starting to get out of hand. They had been going at it for an hour now, the ambassador trying to keep them from tearing each others throats out with mild success. The Champion had only caused a minor scratch on the Commander's face after she had lunged across the table.

"If we don't act now it may be too late. They could go to Corypheus at any moment," Cullen growled ferociously. "There are more lives at stake then you realize, Inquisitor,"

"You don't understand how hard it is to be the one to make executive decisions, templar," Hawke said, eyes glaring at him. "Oh, wait, you aren't a templar anymore. No more working for crazy bitches who use red lyrium? No more killing innocent men, women, and children? That's too bad."

"Champion, please," Evelyn pressed her palms into her eyes. "Let's not have the events of Kirkwall blind reason,"

"No, she's right. This is decision is yours and yours alone." Cullen said, staring into the Inquisitor green eyes. She looked back into his brown ones, this was not the man she had just been kissing on the terrace. This was not her shy man, this was his her general, cold, hard, and ruthless. It scared her.

Shaking her head, accepting defeat in this decision, Evelyn muttered turning away from the table, "Fine. Set our targets for Adamant. Prepare the troops, Commander. We march at dawn."

_E, _

_We need to talk. Meet me in the Keep after everyone's gone to bed. _

_-C_

She looked up from the note that a guard had given to her, to look at Cullen across the dining table. Barely noticeable, the Inquisitor bowed her head a fraction of an inch then returned to the conversation she was having with Cassandra about the food they were eating. In the back of her mind however, Evelyn silently worried about what the Commander wanted to talk to her about later that night.

She wore only her nightgown even though the air outside was brisk. It billowed around her frame when the wind picked up speed. The thin material of the dress made the guards heads turn as she ran past them through the corridor.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" One guard said, halting her steps. The sound of his voice was vaguely familiar like it was something she had dreamt about. Turning on her heel, she looked at the young man.

"What's your name?" She gave him a curious look, head tilted.

"Flint, Lady Inquisitor,"

"I'd like to thank you for helping me that time those many nights ago. I was not at my best, and, thank the Maker, no rumors have gone around about my intoxication."

The man's mouth upturned slightly. "Just doing my job, Inquisitor."

"Commander Cullen has trained you well," She reached out her hand for his. Quickly, Flint grasped her hand in his, and gave it a single strong shake. "I am proud to have such a fine soldier in my ranks."

Blushing slightly, sporting something over her shoulder, he let go and said, "I am honored, Inquisitor."

"And you should be," A deep voice spoke behind the Inquisitor. Sighing, Evelyn turned around to look Cullen. He was leaning up against the Keep's door, eyes giving off a menacing look to Flint. She tried to hide her attraction to him. During regular hours he wore his armor with pauldrons which concealed most of his body, but now he was in a loosely fitting long sleeve shirt and dark brown trousers.

"Commander," Evelyn said with pursed lips.

"Inquisitor," He opened the door to the keep and motioned for her to enter.

"Have a goodnight, Flint. I hope to see you on the battlefield tomorrow." She bowed her head to the guard, ignoring Cullen.

"And I you," Flint saluted the women then she went into the Keep.

Before he followed her, Cullen shot another glare at his recruit making the young man cower a little. The man forced the door shut, eyes locked on the doorknob. There was a small fear inside him, fear of what would happen when he faced the mage. He was rude, and a brute in the war room. The words that were said to him by the Champion left a hollow feeling inside of him. The Inquisitor defended him, but did that mean that she really believed that he was a man who did the right thing or she just didn't want to deal with his crimes at that moment? He took a shuddering breath.

Evelyn said, "Look at me,"

The man gulped and a sweat broke out on his forehead. Some unknown force that he couldn't describe wouldn't let his gaze wander to hers. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.

"Cullen!" Suddenly the mage's hands were on the sides of his face making him look directly into her eyes. But for only about a second. After that single moment she kissed him hard, making his eyes widen in surprise. It was a short kiss just enough to get his attention. There was a sadness in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you,"

"What? What's wrong? Did I-Did I do something? I did do something, didn't I?" He began to spout off questions in a neverending siege. "Was it because of me being a jerk in the war room?"

"You wanted to talk. I assumed you were," Evelyn ducked her head down to hide her red face. "Going back on what had happened between us. You regret it don't you? Is it because it was too soon?"

"This has nothing to do with the kiss-"

"We had that talk before hand," She wandered her way through the Keep, her thoughts spilling out of her mouth in an uncontrollable mess, the anger she had been feeling in the war room dissipating into nothing. "My views made you upset, and you regret ever entangling yourself in my mayhem."

"Inquisitor-"

Underneath the statue of Andraste, the candles casting a glow over her body, the Inquisitor looked like a deity of sorts, at least to Cullens eyes. He had avert his eyes, for the candles made it so it revealed everything underneath the gown. She turned to face him, eyes watery, and lips pouty."It's because I'm a mage, isn't it?"

"My lady!

The woman began to massage her temples, neglecting him for the feelings that brewed in her mind. There was a haunting look in her eyes, something dark. When she spoke it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself rather than the man in front of her. "I can control my powers. I can, I know this to be true, but if I could. If-if I could take this curse away I would, I would for you, but I can't. I've tried! There is nothing I can do."

"Evelyn Trevelyan!" The yell made her snap out of whatever rant she had been spewing out of her mouth. He took two long strides to her, and pulled her body against his body. She blinked rapidly, looking into his dark eyes. "What would cause you to think me so little of you?"

"You were a templar, and I'm a mage. Those things don't tend to go hand in hand,"

"I care for you so, so much. My past will never interfere with our present. Now can we please do what we met her for?"

Solemnly, Evelyn nodded. She pushed off his chest, grabbed his hand, and led him to the steps. Carefully adjusting her skirt to hide her naked bits, Evelyn sat with her arms crossed over her chest. "Alright. What do you want to speak about?"

"Dawn approaches us quickly, and I don't want to waste a minute with unnecessary sleep when I would much rather be here. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. There isn't anything in particular I want to speak of. Anything, but we may have to face tomorrow."

"Very well," She smiled and gave him a soft kiss, lips touching briefly. The looming battle was forgotten, for a little while as they spent the night together inside the Chantry Keep.


	10. Chapter 10

_I would like to apologize which I find a bit ridiculous, but oh well. Sorry for posting this kind of late. This chapter, like so many others, has been rewritten a few times. None the less, sorry! In this chapter I tried to keep the attack on Adamant (quest Into the Abyss, or something of the sort) short and sweet. I also write in this chapter about a rather serious thing that people deal with, PTSD, or a coping mechanism where people become mute. Very important, very serious. The happy stuff comes in the next few chapters, though, so keep reading! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Soldiers fell as the warden archers caught sight of the Inquisition forces from the high terraces of the keep. Evelyn marched behind her men who had their shields up to protect her. After the barricade was broken down with the battering ram, she morbidly walked through the door. Behind her Cullen grabbed onto her elbow, and began to tell her where she needed to go, what to do, and all that. The demons littered the keep attacking the soldiers that pushed forward. It wasn't anything she hadn't faced before, or so she thought. <em>But what about him? <em>She shook her head. _He was a templar for over ten years. He knows how to deal with demons. _Still the thought of losing him to these monsters was more than she could stand.

"Do you understand?" Again, Cullen had transformed from the man she cared for to a fierce general, but this time it was necessary. She nodded, a gave a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe. If you die and I will kick your ass," The joking matter fell flat due to her monotone voice. She was preparing herself for what was to come. There would be loss, of soldiers and loved ones. She couldn't deny her worry.

"I'll take your word on that." He grasped her hand for a moment and held it tight. Letting go, she turned away looking at the demons that were laid out before her. They were not unlike the ones she saw in the fade every night while she slept, yet seeing them in real life, here in the mortal world, was terrifying. More than she had ever encountered when closing rifts. More than she could count. A shudder went down the woman's spine.

Cullen gave her an encouraging push on her back when she hesitated to step forward. "Now go! We'll hold them off!"

* * *

><p>Evelyn and her comrades, Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Solas, woke up on dusty ground. All that she remembered was that the Grey Warden mage was getting eaten by a dragon, and then they were all falling. Falling up? That only happened in dreams. <em>Oh, shit. <em>"Maker please tell me we aren't in the fade,"

"The fade?!" Cassandra helped her up off the ground. Dizziness was lingering in the back of Evelyn's mind, and standing up didn't solve it. She leaned into the warriors arms, struggling to regain her balance. "Physically? How is this-? Why are we-?"

"You opened a rift, Inquisitor. We were falling into an abyss and then," Solas had a large grin on his face as his eyes wandered the fast terrain of this strange place. "You saved us."

"How exactly is going into the fade good?" The Iron Bull said, crossing his arms. "Isn't this the place where demons come from? But, of course, you don't care. Hell, you are just as giddy as can be to be in this shithole."

The elf gave the qunari man a glare that spoke volumes. "Even so we have to find a way out of here,"

"I agree," Stroud stood vertically next to the Inquisitor. Cassandra noticed this and gawked. Then the Seeker looked up and nearly shrieked, for she saw the Champion standing there with her arms crossed.

"This isn't exactly like the last time I visited the fade," Hawke seemed royally pissed to be in the fade again. "It's much more dreary."

"Look if we came in through the rift we can go out the same way," Evelyn shakily took a step towards the green light emanating from the sky. "I think,"

* * *

><p>After killing the nightmare demon, the path was clear to the real world. Then, as Bull so blatantly would put, shit went flying. The enormous demon spider creature which the spirit of Justinia, or whatever it was, had 'destroyed' was back, and angry. "Damn all these fucking spiders!"<p>

"We need a distraction, otherwise we will never get through," Hawke said. "Let me stay and fight."

"Champion, you can't be serious! If anyone should stay it should be me!" Stroud yelled at Hawke. Evelyn looked between the two, barely comprehending what they were suggesting. "I must atone for the Grey Wardens crimes."

"You should atone for them by rebuilding the order to it's original honor!"

Cassandra looked at the Inquisitor. "It's your decision,"

"What?! You can't ask me to decide the fate of these two." Evelyn shook her head, but knew that a verdict would not be reached unless she intervened. She knew her answer when Hawke had rebuttled Stroud's point on rebuilding the wardens. The dwarf was going to kill her on her return to Skyhold. "Hawke,"

The Champion smiled a smile that said she was ready to face her death. "Great way to stick it to that demon bastard," Surprisingly, she embraced the Inquisitor and whispered in her ear. "Tell Varric and Fenris that I love them,"

Then she charged, attacking the giant spiders legs. The path cleared again, legs disintegrating with each powerful spell coming from Hawke's staff. Evelyn motioned for her party to run. They did so without hesitation. The Inquisitor attempted to assist Hawke, but the first move she made to attack her fellow mage screamed at her, "Go!"

Evelyn paused a second before she ran through the rift. As soon as she stepped out it closed behind her, leaving the Champion of Kirkwall trapped, and, no doubt, dead.

After the battle, the Inquisitor solemnly told the Grey Wardens to rebuild the order in honor of Hawke who died to save them. There was much celebration from everyone except Evelyn. She dreaded to return to Skyhold to deliver the news to Varric.

* * *

><p>The soldiers marched their way back, carrying the dead and wounded. Carcasses rotting, faces burned or melted. Blood, guts, entrails. Comrades crying over their fallen friends. The sight of it all made Evelyn physically sick, hurling herself off of the road to vomit. Bent over, she wiped away the excess that was left on the corner of her mouth. <em>How could I do this? They follow me mindlessly, throwing their lives away. I'm no better than Corypheus. <em>

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A woman soldier came up to the Inquisitor, spotting Evelyn from a distance.

She straightened, and walked past the woman without a word. The mage would not speak for over a week after the attack on Adamant.

* * *

><p>"You're sad," Cole said. She sat on a tavern chair with her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes vacant of any life. A mug sat on the table in front of her, untouched. The spirit reached for the mage's hand. "This is what people do to comfort people, or that's what Cullen says,"<p>

"I never said that!"

Cole looked at him innocently. "You were saying it in your head,"

Cassandra turned the elven mage. "What is happening to her?"

"It's a form of coping. She has seen terrible things, and maybe it's best for her to deal with it in this way. In my opinion, we should leave her be,"

"Uh, Cole, can you tell us what she's thinking about?" Josephine said curiously. For days now they had attempted to do anything and everything to get her to talk, or show any sign of emotion. Solas continued to tell them that this behavior was normal, and nothing to be worried about. But they were worried, the whole lot of them. Her companions, except Cullen who paced back and forth worried for his love, all sat around her in the empty tavern.

"She feels it, the bad thing. Inclosing in her mind, body, and soul. She knows we are here, but like that of a dream. We're real, yet not. The thing is hurting her, torturing her," Cole looked up to Bull. "She feels guilty,"

"Why?" Dorian asked curiously.

"Death of her soldiers, death of the Divine, death of Hawke," Cole removed his hand from hers, and looked to Josephine. "She thinks it's all her fault."

Cassandra shook her head. "But it wasn't. The Grey Wardens-"

"Don't you even dare bash the wardens one more time, Seeker!" Blackwall yelled.

And then all hell broke loose. Cassandra and Blackwall screamed at each other across the table while Leliana and Josephine started to argue about what to do with Evelyn. Cole got scared by all the loud voices and disappeared, so Solas went in search of him. The First Enchanter watched it all go down, finding it all amusing. Varric stood up, his chair thrown back onto the floor with a bang.

"All of you get out!" Heads turned to see an angry beardless dwarf stand up. "NOW!"

Without another word the group all went their separate ways. Cullen was the last one out, casting a glance over his shoulder at Varric and Evelyn sitting alone at the table. The dwarf made waved at him to go. With a gulp, the Commander left. Varric sighed and tried to make eye contact with the mage. She stared at the mug. So he started a story.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Hawke was on a merchant guild hit list? Hawke uncle got into an investment scheme with some of his past 'businessmen'. They took a lot of people's coin in order to arrange the import of wandering hills from the Anderfells. A delicacy, I'm told. Their weird, foreign foodstuffs arrived… alive. And one of them, true to it's name, wandered off in the middle of the night."

Evelyn looked at Varric with her emerald eyes. The dwarf held his breath, amazed that she was actually acknowledging his presence. Their was hurt and sadness in him, too, she realized. Slowly the mage lifted her hand and rested it on Varric's. The tavern was silent, no music, no commotion. All was okay in that little instant.

"Are you in there, Evy?"

The Inquisitor squeezed his hand then pulled her knees tighter against her chest. The dwarf sighed. "It's a start, Evy. It's a start,"

* * *

><p><em>By the way, did I mention that this story had over 3,000 views! Holy Shit! I feel faint. Thank you so much for reading. Happier stuff to come, like a visit from Evelyn's brother, Garrett. *gasp*<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_As I said before, holy shit. 4,000 views. Amazing. When I had first started writing this story I had absolutely no idea how many people would read it. You guys are great. This chapter actually wasn't in my "game plan". I kinda just added it in for more of an effect. Sorry, Garrett's not coming just yet._

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning the next day, sun just barely peeking out of the mountain tops, and Cassandra had come to inform the Inquisitor on the most pressing issues they were currently facing. When she entered the room she had found the mage standing in her nightgown in front of the large fireplace, a roaring fire inside it's hearth.<p>

Cassandra felt a bit ridiculous talking to her. It felt like she was talking to a wall. There was no emotion, no movement, no focus, and absolutely no look of recognition from her good friend. Whatever Varric had seen the night before was gone.

The two women now sat, an hour or so later when the seeker had gotten her to move, on one of the plush couches that were in her room. Evelyn had her head tucked in the crook of the seeker's neck. Their bodies were pressed against each other, not in a romantic or sexual way, but that of a mother and a child. The Inquisitor took a deep breath, taking in the woman's scent of robust cinnamon. It brought back memories of her own mother, not the bad but the good. The smell allowed Evelyn to mildly relax, the familiarity of it comforting. Something in the Inquisitor's head clicked and she knew that these problems were something she needed to at least attempt to do. If she had thought that the attack on Adamant would have problems decrease, Maker, she was wrong. The reports spread across their laps, Evelyn locked her eyes on them, trying to concentrate.

"We need either Cullen or Leliana to gather coin in Ferelden. Their plans differ greatly," Cassandra said quietly as she moved that paper towards the back of the stack. "Josephine cannot go. She's still dealing with the nobles near Denerim which I believe is going well."

Evelyn was silent, contemplating. Raising a shaky finger to the paper, she pointed to Leliana's name. The seeker concealed a smile. _Progress._

* * *

><p>Cassandra led Evelyn down the stairs to Josephine's office. Her body language and expressions suggested that she wasn't willing to put up a fight about it. Then again she had really been feeling much of anything the past couple of days.<p>

"Ah, Inquisitor," Josephine got off of her grand chair to greet the two, seeing them walk through the doorway. Evelyn now wore some informal clothes that Cassandra had found in her drawers and managed to help her into them. Brown trousers and a soft cotton shirt was what she had picked out, hoping it wouldn't be too much.

"I'll take care of her for a little while," Josephine said quietly to Cassandra. Evelyn wandered to a wooden chair next to the ambassador's desk, plopping down hard, arms falling limply on either side of her.

The seeker pulled the Antivan out of earshot from Evelyn. "She hasn't eaten. If you can get her to eat something I think things will improve from there. It's best to leave the Inquisition out of her healing process for the time being in my opinion. At noon bring her to Solas. He said he might be able to calm her nerves a bit." A disgusted noise came out of Cassandra's mouth. "Where is Cullen in all this? You think if he cared about her as much as we think he does he would be here right now attending to her, her… illness."

The embassador sighed. "It's not like we can force him to. You should go to training. Those recruits surely need it. I'll do my best with her."

And with that the seeker was gone. Turning around to see the Inquisitor, Josephine began to tell a rather scandalous story about Duke Ersaline from Orlais to get her mind off things, so she hoped. It did and Evelyn had started to smile. After that story she told another, and another as she worked on her papers. By the end of the third or fourth story Josephine had made her giggle once. _Let's just hope Solas doesn't make it worse._

* * *

><p>"They say brushstrokes can tell a great deal about a painting. It shows expression. The colors tell the mood," Solas said grabbing a handful of brushes, paint, and a cup of water. He had a piece of a paper attached to a piece of wood in a makeshift easel. Setting the paints and water down, brushes still in hand, he turned to Evelyn. "So, Inquisitor, I would like for you to paint me something. Tell me how you feel through the painting."<p>

Evelyn stared incredulously back at the elf. _At least she's making eye contact now, _he thought."I know you can do it,"

She slowly held out her hand. Solas handed her the brushes cautiously. "Is it alright if I may cast a healing spell first?"

The woman gave him a small nod, and immediately a glow of blue moved over her body. A tension in Evelyn's shoulders released, and a layer of the fog in her mind evaporated away. She walked over to the paper with a brush in hand. Her eyes looked into each different color of paint, trying to find the one that she was feeling. A bold red took her attention. Picking up the jar it was, Evelyn rotated it and watched how the paint moved inside. Dipping one brush into it, she painted on the blank canvas a thick vertical line.

Solas studied her, sitting crosslegged on a table a few feet behind her. A whooshing sound tickled his pointed ear. When he looked to his right he saw Cole standing next to the table.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Cole said blatantly.

"Cole!"

The spirit looked very shocked at the elf's screech. Cole lifted a pale finger towards the mage who had now started using black, the previous brush remaining in the red paint jar.

"Ah, I see,"

"She likes candied plums," Cole murmured sitting next to Solas on the table.

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes. Do you think if I find some she will eat them?"

As if on cue a loud growling stomach echoed in the room. Evelyn stopped painting, nearly dropping her brush, to look at the two shyly, blushing profusely. From the upper levels of the library Dorian yelled, "Maker, someone get that girl a sandwich!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on her balcony, the setting sun to her back, Evelyn was nibbling on a slice of plum which Cole had so graciously gotten for her. The sweet taste reminded her of the parties her mother and father used to throw for her and Garrett's birthdays. Another good memory made her pain lessen.<p>

It was Vivienne's time to stay with the Inquisitor. When Cassandra and Leliana had started arguing about who's turn it was to watch her, like they were fighting over a child of divorce, the First Enchanter stepped in claiming that she would do so gladly. She had helped Evelyn bathe a little earlier, cleaning off remnants of dirt and blood that had stuck onto her skin from the attack on Adamant. Vivienne massaged her scalp with shampoo. While she did so she spoke of her times as a mistress, and as a First Enchanter: the funny, the interesting, and the enraging. Curiously, she noted how the side of her head that was shaved was scared and the skin mangled. Instead of interjecting a question, one that would not be answered, she just continued talking about her irrelevant stories. After her bath, Vivienne assisted her into her nightgown; she would not be going to dinner tonight.

Right after the Inquisitor finished the piece of fruit her companion asked, "My dear, did you sleep last night? Or the night before?"

Evelyn's head shook from side to side slowly. Expecting as much, Vivienne sighed and sat back in her chair. "I know that you and I haven't always agreed on things-"

A quiet scoff came out of the Inquisitors mouth, surprising them both. Quickly she looked at the Vivienne, embarrassed, then closed her lips firmly so no other sounds could accidently come out. Ignoring the rude noise, she continued, "But I do want to help. I want you to get better. The monsters you had seen were horrendous beyond belief. Anyone would struggle as much as you have to see those creatures."

The First Enchanter leaned forward and rested one hand on Evelyn's knee. "But you can overcome this. You mustn't let Corypheus's play things make you weak. You are the leader of this Inquisition. You are strong whether you feel that way right now or not. If you need anything or anyone to help you achieve your old psyche do not hesitate to let me know, my dear."

Evelyn let the words sink in for a moment. _I need help. _It was a statement. A very true statement. There was only one person she could think of, one person she could fall back in her tender that would help her greatly. She spoke, voice shaky and rough from the days without using her vocal chords,"Send for Cullen."


	12. Chapter 12

_Late update again. I've been trying to write this story while writing two others I'm going to be posting in a few weeks (for more details check my profile), and that has been really time consuming. Also if any of had been reading One Night With An Assassin I deleted because I got so many complaints that it was just too much of a hasle. Sorry! In this chapter Cullen comforts Evelyn. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Before he started up the steps, Cullen took a deep breath to prepare himself. It had been an hour after dinner when Vivienne had come to him. She was just as pleasant as ever, informing him of what the Inquisitor has said. The Inquisitor's other advisers had been giving him dirty looks all week. He hadn't gone to see her once. There was reason for that, however. He was terrified of Evelyn's mental stability. The attack at Adamant had left him torn on the inside as well, and he didn't believe that he could help her. Every step forward his anxiety grew. What would he face? Sadness? Anger? Now that she had started to speak again the possibilities were endless. Scenarios ran rampant in his head.<p>

He got to the top step, turned to face the room, and saw the Inquisitor laying on a couch. Someone, probably Iron Bull due to how heavy it appeared, had moved it so it would be facing the fireplace. The end of the couch that was facing Cullen held Evelyn's head up with multiple pillows. She was in only her nightgown, obviously wearing nothing underneath. From where he was standing he could see the tips of her nipples, making him blush. On her lap was her copy of the Chant of Light, opened up to a stained and tattered page. She was either ignoring him or was too engrossed in her book that she hadn't heard him enter.

"Evelyn?"

The sound of his voice made her head turn as well as her body, the book on her lap dropping to the floor, forgotten. Gracefully, she jumped to her feet and rushed to the man. She knocked the wind out of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He relaxed, happy to see her again, and pressed her tight against his cotton shirt. A small smile played on her lips.

She pulled back to look up at him, eyes sparkling with mild joy. The sadness was still there, but Cullen's presence lifted her spirits immediately. She was about to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth he started on a ramble. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive. You have to understand that there were things I had to-"

And then her lips were on his. Soft, light, and gentle. He closed his eyes then, and allowed himself this simple pleasure. Everything for him had been droll and depressing since Adamant, to understate things. To be with Evelyn made him happy even through the hardships he faced. Still kissing, the Inquisitor lead him to the couch, nearly tripping over the hem of her nightgown. She laid down on the plush couch, breaking the kiss for a moment, and tugged him so he would lay on top of her. Her hands were fast moving over his shoulders and back, clawing at his shirt. The desire burned deep within him, somewhere where his control did not exist. A groan escaped him.

_Stop this. It isn't right. _Cullen tried to mantra this through his mind, but Evelyn's seductiveness was too much to bear. His lips on her moved between fast paced and slow.

Sensing his struggle, the woman pulled away to look into his eyes, her own eyes giving him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," He bent his head down again to kiss her but she blocked his kiss with her hand. She pursed her lip. In one fluid moment, she pushed his shoulders up off of hers, forcing him to sit back, and then she sat up, her face having a coy smile on it. His face was red when he looked at her. Evelyn suspected he was most likely out of breath. Then, suddenly, she was climbing in his lap. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she nuzzled in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso. Cullen ran one hand through his messy hair, the other rubbing Evelyn's back.

They sat there like that for some time. Not speaking: just enjoying each others company. The sun had long since gone down, replacing the sky with hundreds of stars visible from their spot on the couch. Evelyn's bliss faded and she soon regretted ever asking Cullen to come see her. Her thoughts turned to that dark place where her mind had resided for the longest time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He mumbled against her hair.

"Will that help?" Evelyn whispered. Cullen gasped, for he hadn't heard in so long.

"It might,"

She took a staggering deep breath, preparing herself. "You saw what happened. A mage tainted the Grey Wardens name. Another mage working for Corypheus. Mages turn to darkness faster than an Andrastian to the Chantry. I feel like I'm just another mage ruining things for Thedas. Blood magic. Demons. Death. All my fault."

"Why must you say such things?" Cullen sighed pulling her closer. "It was inevitable. If it is anyone's fault it is mine. They were my soldiers and I didn't- I wasn't-"

The mage kissed his jaw, the scruff there tickling her face. "You did your best and there's nothing more I or the Inquisition can ask out of you as a commander."

Cullen grimaced, looking into the roaring fireplace. Evelyn focused on his breathing. She found out at young age that how people breathed said a lot. And as a healer she needed to know these things. His was rugged, labored, and since he hadn't been running in the past few minutes. "You are in pain,"

He shrugged still grimacing. She turned around so she was straddling his hips "What are you-?"

"Shh," Evelyn pressed her palms against his temples. The proximity in which she had to be close to him to cast the healing spell made it so that her pert breasts were squashed against his upper chest almost touching his chin. He blushed but was afraid to move his head away. Evelyn strained to bring the healing spell to her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she had thought about doing magic let alone actually doing it. A few seconds of concentration led to a pulsing blue energy forming over her fingers. She took a few deep breaths to maintain the spell. The tension released in the Commander's shoulders and his headache elevated.

Evelyn pulled her hands away, the spell depleting her mana completely. She sat back on his legs, her chest coming away from his face.

"You have no idea how much better I feel," He said, laughing slightly.. "Writing death notices all day isn't exactly a stress relieving thing."

She curled herself back into his lap. Unfortunately, now, she felt even more guilty. She could have contributed to attending to things around Skyhold or around Thedas for that matter.

"Why do you shave your head?" Cullen asked out of nowhere. Evelyn looked at him incredulously.

"Does it bother you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He realized how rude his question sounded then. "No! I was just curious. I can't imagine your parents liked it. Not very princess like."

She rolled her eyes. "I used to have very long hair when I was still considered nobility. When I joined the circle there was an incident. Around the age of eleven, when we were learning how to cast fire spells, this boy named Altin lost control. I was next to him." She touched the side of her head remembering the feeling of it burning the hair all the way down to the scalp. "The enchanters put some poultices on it but it never healed properly. It's still badly scarred. The hair won't grow back, so I adapted to it."

"What happened to Altin?" Cullen asked curiously.

"Oh, he was made tranquil."

The Commander's eyes popped out of his head.

"Not because of that! He was trapped in the fade during his harrowing."

Cullen shook his head sadly. "A horrible fate,"

"That it is."

Another spontaneous thing came from Cullen. "How did you get your tattoo?"

"Full of questions today, aren't you? I got my tattoo just like any other tattoo is given: ink and a needle." Cullen gave her a look. "Oh, you mean when I got my tattoo?"

"Yes," He said with mock irritation.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at him once more. "I got it after my own harrowing. I just wanted something to say I was changed. Something that said I was an adult now. It's a little stupid to think of now because when I got it I was only fourteen."

"You were only fourteen when you passed your harrowing?"

"Youngest mage ever to do at the Circle of Ostwick." She said with a proud smile on her face.

They went on sharing stories late into the night. The two did their best to stray away from the sad topics that plagued their lives. Evelyn began to yawn as she spoke, then Cullen started to as well.

"You should go to bed, Evy," Cullen murmured in her ear.

"I won't be able to sleep. Haven't been able to sleep."

Cullen stood up, sweeping her in his arms. She shrieked giddily. "Are we going on an adventure?"

"Going to bed isn't an adventure in my opinion," Cullen said throwing her upon her large bed. He jumped on the mattress next to her, bouncing her in the air. When she landed she cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest. He grabbed a blanket that was beside the bed on the floor and threw it over them."I'll stay here until you fall asleep,"

"Well, you are going to be here for a long time," She murmured softly against his chest. Her breaths were starting to grow shallow after she said this, and soon, after days of insomnia, she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't know if anyone else was upset that you couldn't have female Inquisitor's wear a dress the ball, but I was! Enjoy my little fluffy chapter. _

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the Inquisitor's door the next day. Evelyn's sleep deprivation made her groggy when she woke up. She stretched her shoulders and rubbed the crud out of her eyes. The bright light coming through her window made her head scream when she attempted to open her eyes. Reaching for a pillow, closing her eyes, she said, "Cullen, can you get that?"<p>

The bed was empty beside her, she realized, when she roamed her hands over the still warm blanket. There was another knock. A pang of worry hit the mage. "Cullen?"

The door opened with a creak. Soft footfalls came up the steps, so Evelyn decided, begrudgingly, to sit up. She shaded her face from the sun, reopening her eyes. Josephine stood, already dressed, just a few feet from her bed. Surprisingly, she held no report in her hands. Just as civil as ever she said, "Inquisitor,"

"Good morning," Evelyn said stretching her arms over her head. The embassador blinked rapidly. She tried to calm herself. _It's not a big deal. It's not! She's just talking again. _Whatever had happened the day before must have worked.

"Good afternoon, actually," Josephine said walking towards her bed. She sat cautiously noticing that the side opposite of the Inquisitor looked like someone had just gotten up. "Did someone spend the night with you?"

"Uh, yes," Evelyn raked her fingers through her hair then swept it over her right shoulder. Her friend sucked a breath in quietly, too quiet for the mage to notice. "But I don't know where Cullen went-"

"Cullen?!" Josephine smacked the bed hard in shock. Evelyn gave her bewildered look, not understanding.

"We slept together," She said nonchalantly, then she took a second to realize her words. "As in sleeping! There was no sex. No. No sex at all."

Josephine's adrenaline slowly fell. "Ah, I see."

"Have you seen him? I woke up and he was gone." Evelyn looked down at her hands, picking at her nails. The embassador looked around. She spotted a figure leaning over the rails of the Inquisitor's terrace.

"He appears to be on the balcony," Josephine said, pointing. Evelyn saw him, and a smile lit up her face. Then she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. The muscles of his back were rigid, making them appear even larger than they were. His trousers were hung low on his hips, _very_ low. The women averted their eyes. "I came up here to inform you of something."

"Alright," Evelyn got off of the bed and went to her armoire. She rummaged through her clothes waiting for Josephine to start talking again.

"Your family, the Trevelyan's, are based out of Ostwick, yes?"

A small frown formed on the Inquisitor's face. "My blood relatives, yes, but they do not consider me to be part of their family anymore. I was disow

ned if you weren't aware."

"Disowned?"

Evelyn picked out a plain button down shirt and a pair of leather leggings. She also grabbed some clean small clothes seeing as she wasn't wearing any at the moment. "The Trevelyan line has trained templars for hundreds of years. We are strict Andrastians. And being such, when my parents found me casting fire balls at a mouse they sent me straight off to the Circle. Mages and Templars; which do you suppose they would choose between? They discounted all ties from me. I lost my inheritance, like it matters now. All they left me was the name."

"You don't sound very bitter," Josephine observed. The mage gave her a look over her shoulder. Evelyn walked to her bathroom to disrobe.

"It's because I'm not. My parents hads a reputation to uphold." She took her nightgown off, threw it near the tub, and started to maneuver into her underwear. "Why the sudden interest, Josie?"

Evelyn finished with her clothes and walked out next to her bed, looking at her friend The embassador wrung her hands nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on," The Inquisitor sat next to her friend. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I received a letter from a Garrett Trevelyan." Josephine looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Evelyn's mouth opened a fraction, but no more. If she was surprised she hid it well. "Inquisitor?"

"What did the letter say?" She muttered monotone.

"He informed me that out of all your family he is the only one going to the Winter Palace. Celene personally sent an invitation to him and him alone, supposedly. He wishes you take the time to speak with him when the night arrives."

"Anything else?" She said standing up and heading towards the balcony.

"He wanted to express that what he intends to speak about is prudent. That it can benefit both the Trevelyan's and the Inquisition."

Her hands tightened on the door handles. She took a deep breath, contemplating. "Tell him the Inquisition looks forward to seeing him at Halamshiral."

And then she opened the doors, declaring, in her mind, whether or not the embassador wished it to be, that the conversation was now over.

* * *

><p>Warm hands wrapped around Cullen's bare chest from behind in a tight hug. He said, "Good morning, Sleepyhead,"<p>

"Good afternoon," Evelyn murmured against his back. He must have known it was late afternoon, for the sun was high in the sky. She kissed at his skin. Delighted shivers ran up his spin causing the mage to smile. "How did you sleep?"

Cullen thought back to his nightmares. The desire demons taunting him. He had awoken in a sweat early that morning, the sun not even up yet. Since then he had grabbed a few reports from his office and went over them in the Inquisitor's bed for a bit. He let her lay on him while she slept. When she had rolled over he thought it best to leave her be and went out on the balcony to continue his work. His lyrium withdrawal had horrible setbacks, but there was no need to worry Evelyn at this time. "I should be asking you that."

She sighed, her breath tickling Cullen's skin. "I slept like a baby."

He turned his head to look at her. A small smile played on his lips. Back inside he saw the flash of a gold shirt going down her steps. "Was that Josephine?"

"Uh, yes," Evelyn stuttered. "She told me something that I think you should know."

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor counted down the days until they would travel to the Winter Palace. She was nervous, for what Celene and the Inquisition was going to face. No demons or wardens this time, but assassins were deadly just the same. The imposing meeting with Garrett also loomed ahead. Thirteen years had gone by without any contact between the siblings. Her anxieties grew immensely as the date came closer. Each night, Cullen would join her in her room, and they would sleep side by side through, entangled in each others arms. Some nights were more peaceful than others. Evelyn was still tormented by the images of the dead wardens and soldiers as well as the demons that had killed them. She expressed her concerns to Cullen two nights before their departure from Skyhold.<p>

"Other than my brother's arrogance to his superiors, is that he got a scar on his right eyebrow. What good will that do me when the time comes to see him." Yet the princess that she once was so long ago grew excited at the thoughts of all the fun that came with royal balls.

"It will be alright, Dear."

* * *

><p>"Inquisitor!"<p>

"Yes, Embassador?" Evelyn was about to run out the war room, heading for the tavern to meet with some of her friends, when Josephine had grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Your dress came in," The woman said with a pleased smile. "Would you like to try it on?"

An hour or so later Josephine and a few other servants were lacing the Inquisitor up in a very grand dress back in her quarters. The dress was deep emerald green in color, complementing her eyes perfectly; it clung to her bosom and hips then flared out just above her knees with large fluffed feathers dyed green and black. The sleeves that fell off of her shoulders made it modest enough to overlook it's tightness. She thought it a bit scandalous, but perhaps that was the point (for some reason). An elven woman was pulling at the corset, making the tops of Evelyn's breast peek out over the neckline of the dress.

"Josie?" Evelyn said sucking in a breath. Her friend was by her side looking into the mirror that was set up in front of them. "Don't you think it's a bit ridiculous for me to wear a dress when I could be chasing a mercenary or something through the palace?"

"I thought as much so," She knelt down by her feathered skirt. Unseeing to anyone who didn't know it was there, Josephine pulled at a small lace and the feathered part of the skirt fell to the floor. The fabric fell straight to about her knees. It allowed much less restriction of her legs, so she was able to run. No more uncomfortable than her old Circle robes."I had it made that you can tear this away."

"Brilliant."

"And since it is a grand masquerade," Josephine walked over to a small package on Evelyn's desk that laid next to the larger one the dress had come in. She pulled out an intricate gold mask inlaid with small emeralds. One of the servants quickly pulled and laced the skirt back up while Josephine was over by the desk. The embassador stepped behind her, intertwining the gold ribbon attached to the mask with her hair in a braid. "Your very own mask."

There was a bang as the door to her room smacked against the wall. Bull, Varric, Cole, Dorian, and Blackwall all charged up the steps, the Qunari leading the way. They all simultaneously stopped as they spotted her. The women all turned to the commotion. Josephine put her hands on her hips, irritated.

"Boss-" Bull was ogling her. Even with Dorian present he couldn't force himself to look away from her voluptuous figure.

"You're-" The Grey Warden was blushing.

"Feathers!" Cole shouted excited. He ran forward to her and got down to look at the voluminous skirt.

"No, Kid!" Varric grabbed the back of the spirits shirt, pulling back a few feet.

Dorian smacked Bull across the shoulder before walking up the Inquisitor. "He's right, Cole. Don't touch." A pouty Cole sat down beside the feather skirt. He observed each piece carefully. Then the Tevinter directed his attention to Evelyn. "You look absolutely ravishing."

"It's been a long time since I've gone to a ball," She said blissfully turning back to the mirror. "I'm sure it will be interesting,"


	14. Chapter 14

Josephine finished tightening the laces of Evelyn's corset just as there was a knock on the door. The dirty mirror opposite of the two women gave a slight indication of how the Inquisitor would appear for the ball. The Inquisition had most of it's forces camped just north of the Inn where the Inquisitor and some dignitaries were staying. They would be traveling to Halamshiral tonight which was a mere hour or so away as compared to the amount of time it would take to travel from Skyhold to the Winter Palace.

"Come in," Evelyn said sucking in a breath. The door opened and, since they were facing the door, the mage saw the man whom she admired dearly walk in with his formal clothes on.

"Inquisitor? Are you-" His jaw dropped not much unlike those of her companions that had walked in on her earlier. A slight redness formed in his cheeks. "Maker's breath."

"Give us a minute, Embassador." Josephine gave Evelyn a nod and left, closing the door behind her. Cullen took a step more in the room. "Want to assist me with my mask?"

She motioned to the golden half mask that was on the table next to the door. That's when she noticed he was holding a small package in his hands. He began to speak before she could ask him what it was. "Aren't Orleasian nobles the only ones who can wear masks?"

"Since it's a masquerade I think they'll make an exception. I assume Josephine got it in the first place because she still considers me part of the Trevelyan nobility which I am not." He set the package down and gently grasped the mask in his hands.

He stepped behind her to tie the ribbon into a knot at the back of her head. "Is that good?"

"I'm sure the other advisors would say otherwise, but yes, I think so." She felt his hands lingering near her head. They dropped to her bare shoulders, touching the soft skin there. The looking glass showed, if not a bit cloudy, representation of the two.

"Personally, I think you look better without a big gold piece covering your face." Cullen muttered. He swept her hair away from the side of her neck. He placed small kisses there. Her lips upturned in a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. If not for this grand masquerade I wouldn't get to see you in that attire." The kisses stopped and the Commander's face twisted into a displeased look.

"It's uncomfortable, itchy, and stiff. I absolutely hate it." He pulled away from her, going back to the table. "I got something for you."

She was still looking in the mirror, nitpicking her appearance one last time. Carefully, Evelyn took a step in the wretched shoes Leliana forced her to wear. At first she was wobbly but started to understand how to adjust. Finally reaching the distance from the spot she was at to the table, Evelyn placed on Cullen's shoulder to steady herself. "I'm not accustomed to receiving gifts."

"Then do not consider it a gift," He opened the package cautiously. Through the mask, the Inquisitor's eyes saw a glint of gold. She then clearly saw a necklace inside it's square silk wrapped box. It's chain was made of thin pieces of gold interconnected leading down to the pendant which was the Inquisition insignia, about two inches long, also made from gold. "Consider it a thank you."

Flustered, Evelyn's voice was stuck in her throat for a moment. She coughed once and said, "A thank you for what?"

He lifted the luminous necklace and once more went behind the woman, this time to clasp the necklace around her neck. There was a slight urge to look back into the mirror but Evelyn decided against it. Cullen stepped back around to look at her directly.

"Things haven't been easy for either of us in life, I understand this now. Yet with you standing here or when I watch you read in the chantry or have you sleep by my side, I feel those troubles ease up little by little. I want to thank you for that."

She shook her head. "This is too much."

"I'm sorry. Is this too sudden?" Cullen started to rub the back of his neck, nervously. He stepped away from her, eyebrows raised.

"No! I love it. It's just very extravagant. I don't know if I can accept it."

"I will hear nothing of that." He held out his arm to her. "We must be off, Inquisitor. The empress is waiting."

* * *

><p>A servant walked by with a tray of drinks, and after detaining the Grand Duchess, Evelyn found herself in need of a drink. The Inquisitor grabbed two flutes of the wine, downing both in two large liquid calmed her in an instant, and she closed her eyes, relaxed. At the beginning of the night she heard the insults pertaining to her magical abilities under the breaths of the nobles. Yet even with the starting disapproval she had managed to sway the court in her favor. Empress Celene was safe, for the moment. Florainne and Gaspard were both dealt with. Briala and the empress seemed to have reconnected. The Inquisition acquired Celene's liaison, Morrigan, who Evelyn thought to be shifty at best. For the time being everything appeared to be alright, but the night was still young. Evelyn opened her elven man holding the drinks gave her a bewildered look which made her quickly put the empty glasses back on the tray. She scampered off, a bit embarrassed. She exited from the main hall to a less crowded balcony.<p>

"Inquisitor Trevelyan?" A young man sauntered over to the woman. He wore a mask made of a dark material embedded with small rubies. It was unlike any the Inquisitor had seen that night. His formal wear was also dark, splashes of red here and there."A word?"

"Why, of course," She attempted to keep her well mannered tone but as the night went on it strained her patience to do so. The man lead her to a corner a few feet from the other partygoers. A feeling of worry formed in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps the fun with Florianne wouldn't be the only interesting thing that happened tonight. Evelyn prepared herself for another attack.

What he did next shocked the Inquisitor. Instead of pulling a weapon on her, the man simply removed his mask. No such action would be acceptable in Orleasian society, therefore she deduced that this man was no Orleasian. He had tan skin (not much unlike her own), and a scarred face. The man had vibrant green eyes that showed he was still in his youth, there was cockiness and overconfidence in their depths. He subtly reminded her of Dorian yet more familiar than the Tevinter man. "I cannot believe they can wear these things on a daily basis."

"I know you, don't I? You sound like you are from the Free Marches." She took a step back. Her brain was working a mile a minute trying to understand. This man was too young to be just another Bann or Duke. "Who are you?"

"I have preposition for you, Inquisitor," He purposely dodged her questioning about his identity. "I have trained for ten years as a warrior. I am a leader as well as a noble. Fancy titles do no matter to me any longer however. In my years of service I've realized that I want to make a difference. I wish to join the Inquisition."

She stared at the man, mouth agape. "Straight to the point are we? My, my! If you do intend to do become an agent you need to at least tell me your name. And it wouldn't hurt to tell me which line of nobility you came from as well, so I am not to step on anyone's toes."

The man looked out over the balcony. A deep sigh escaped him. There was no hiding it,"My name is Garrett Trevelyan. I don't think you need me to explain the rest."

Another waiter walked by with a silver tray with drinks. Evelyn grabbed a flute and sipped at the fiery liquid, avoiding the man's eyes. _How could I have forgoten?_

"You can say something."

"You could have started with that. I received your message and agreed to meet with you It was unnecessary to try to prolong this conversation without mentioning it, Brother. " The last word sounded strange on her tongue. "I'm sure the Inquisition would be glad to have you, but I do not believe your father would approve."

"Evelyn! No matter what he did when you left for the circle you are my sister. He is your father, too, just as his wife is your mother."

"None of that matters I'm afraid. I will not be held accountable by the Trevelyan nobles by your choice to join the Inquisition should they disapprove."

He faced his sister with crossed arms. "Personally, I believe that you simply don't want me to join because I'm-"

"I don't care who joins my ranks," Evelyn's voice had risen a great deal making the balcony clear out. "Templars, mages, nobles, or peasants. I don't hold bias or prejudice. What I care about is what is going to endanger my organization and the risk you are taking by going behind _our _father's back by insisting to join paints a target on the Inquisition's back."

The yelling coming from Evelyn caught the ear of Cullen. He stood just beside the doorway of the balcony, out of sight but close enough to hear the conversation.

"Before you go and make a rash decision I suggest you take into consideration the lives of all that serve the Inquisition, My Lord. Consult the head of your house and then we will see. If you would please leave me, Sir." Evelyn drank the rest of the glass of... whatever Orleasian's served as cocktails at these things. Garrett put his mask back on before leaving in a huff. Cullen entered at this time.

"What was that about?" The man rested a hand on her bare shoulder. She set the empty flute down on the wall surrounding the balcony. Her hand grasped Cullen's.

"It- I, uh, it's been a long night. I'll talk to you more about it later."A few cheers came from inside the ballroom, and the music started up again.

"You're stressed, Love. It's understandable." She gave him a small smile. "May you remove your mask?"

"I suppose, but may ask why?" Evelyn faced him then. She started to untie the ribbons that were holding the gold mask in place. She gently set the expensive accessory piece next to the glass.

"So I can admire your beautiful face," An exaggerated eye roll met him when he said this. He remembered that earlier in the night with all the commotion going on she had asked him to save her a dance, so he held out his hand to her. "I may never get another chance to do so again. My lady, may I have this dance?"

That got her brother off of her mind. Evelyn's face lit up. "I'd love to."

She set her hand in his and he swept the woman into his arms. A giggle escaped her which accounted for the alcohol she had consumed in the short amount of time. Silently, she told herself that she was cut off for the night. It wasn't good for the Inquisition's image to have a drunken Inquisitor stumbling around the Winter Palace. "I thought you said you didn't dance."

"I don't," Cullen pressed his lips to her ear and murmured, "But for you I will try."

* * *

><p><em>So sorry for the late update! The only reason it's this late is because I broke three fingers and couldn't type very easily as you can imagine. Thanks to all my loyal readers!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_This is a long chapter, longest yet! 7,000 views in and the story is just getting good. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"We have received some letters from a few interested parties," Josephine told the Inquisitor the next day at the war table. The events at the Winter Palace had left Evelyn with a bad taste in her mouth. Not only would she have to judge the Grand Duchess later that day, but after her own appearance in Halamshiral nobles had been mailing Josephine practically nonstop. Not that she cared, but she was an excellent player of The Game.<p>

A snicker came from the spymaster. Evelyn looked up from the map to the others, confused. Apparently she had missed something. Her mind was racing on matters in Crestwood, but the conversation between the advisors had gotten her sidetracked. "Pardon?"

Cullen was blushing profusely and gave the embassador a dirty look.. "It was nothing."

"A little more than nothing, I think." Leliana nudged him with her hip, suggestively. She turned her attention back to the Inquisitor. "I can't believe you didn't notice the gaggle of women that surrounded him like flies to honey all night. Asking if he was married."

"Or for a dance," Josephine added.

"Didn't one woman even grab your-" Leliana continued.

"It's not important!" Cullen locked his eyes on the table. "Now Inquisitor we have forces in Crestwood that-"

"Grabbed his what?!" All of Evelyn's attention that had once been focused on politics was turned on Cullen.

"Can we please discuss-"

"His bottom!" Josephine said then bursted out laughing. Leliana joined her while Cullen avoided Evelyn's eyes. She never considered herself to be a jealous woman, but a swell of anger emerged inside of her. The thought of women, rich and powerful women, lusting after Cullen was something that enraged her. Fools offering him jewels, money, their bodies. She could feel the tingling of magic at her fingertips. It was possible for her to restrain herself from acting on this magic, for the time being. At least until she could take this built up magic on an inanimate object (her magic always was strongest when her temper flared).The two women stopped their laughter when they saw the look on their leader's face as well as the delicate flames dancing on her fingertips.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" The question was obviously directed at Cullen.

He gave her an apologetic look. "It was unimportant, Love."

Evelyn's nostrils flared, and her lips puckered. The two women who were moments before pleased at the discomfort were exceedingly nervous: Josephine scribbling nonsense on parchment to appear busy, Leliana switching the weight on either leg. The tension in the air was thick. Cullen reached for Evelyn's hand across the war table, his gloved hand protected from the fire. Josephine gave Leliana a glance, knowing they would have to apologize for this later. The Inquisitor was not a woman who was quick to anger, but her wrath was known throughout Skyhold. After she had arrived back that one afternoon from the Western Approach most chose to stay clear when she was in a mood. No one would want to be on the receiving end of an angered Evelyn Trevelyan. Something inside of the mage, be it self control or her tiring patience, calmed her in the slightest. She returned to her maps, sliding Cullen's hand of her own nonchalantly. The flames extinguished. "What was it you were saying, Commander? Something about Crestwood?"

* * *

><p>Later that day Evelyn stormed into Cullen's office, ready to yell at him about his secrecy, only to find it empty save for a woman soldier. The woman was going through reports with her head down. "Inquisitor, If you are looking for Commander Cullen he went to speak with Seeker Pentaghast."<p>

The Inquisitor spun on her heel, out the door she had just entered.

* * *

><p>"You asked for my opinion and I've given it. Why would you expect it to change?" Evelyn stood just beside the doorway, out of sight from the two warriors. She had heard them speaking about halfway through their conversation, and she had no hint as to what they were talking, or arguing rather, about.<p>

The soft and gentle Cullen whom the eavesdropping mage was familiar with was gone, replaced by the fierce warrior. It was a rare thing for her to experience, this side of him. "I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless! I can't-"

"You give yourself too little credit." Evelyn leaned slightly to look into the room. Cassandra and Cullen were standing across from each other. The look on the commander's face reminded her greatly of the templars at the Circle of Ostwick, it was harsh and bitter, unforgiving.

"If I am unable to keep what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit-" His tone so nasty and vile made Evelyn's anger dissipate. She was concerned to say the least, so she went forth into the building. As soon as Cullen saw her his face softened minimally, and his words turned to mush in his mouth. Evelyn walked slowly up to the two, but for as soon as she got close he brushed past her out of the room. "Forgive me."

"And people say I'm stubborn. This is ridiculous." Cullen heard the seeker say this last part before he slammed the door close.

Evelyn looked to Cassandra who had turned away. "Can you care to explain what the hell just happened?"

"Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium, yes?"

"He's what?!" Cassandra looked over her shoulder at the Inquisitor. Her eyes were asking so many questions which her mouth were not able to speak due to her shock.

"So he didn't tell you," The seeker shook her head as if to say 'idiot'. "He told me to watch him for changes. It can be a hazardous process. I respect his decision."

That man! Why didn't he tell me? Does he even understand how dangerous that can be? "So what does this mean exactly?"

"As I said I respect his decision but," Cassandra let out a sigh. "He thinks otherwise. He has asked that I recommend a replacement for him."

Evelyn's eyes popped out of her head. She took a seat on an upturned crate. Having lived in a family trained Templars and her many years at the circle she should have picked up on the signs. Lyrium withdrawal was a nasty ordeal which she had lain witness to many times. How could she not have noticed his pain? "And?"

"I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"Why didn't he come to me?" The Inquisitor shook her head in disbelief. She said this more to herself than to her friend.

"We had an agreement long before you ever joined us. As a seeker, I could evaluate the dangers." Cassandra rested a comforting hand on Evelyn's shoulder. The touch brought back the night of the ball when Cullen had done so after she had spoken with Garrett. "He wouldn't want to risk your disappointment."

Again she shook her head. "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

"If anyone could, it's you. Mages have made their suffering known," Evelyn solemnly nodded at this. "But templars never have. They are bound to the order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash ."

She knew well of the repercussions. Looking out her bedroom window as a child and seeing the men suddenly fall, crumpled on the ground. Others coughing up blood while training. Their screams were heard throughout the palace when the nightmares took hold. These were things that had haunted her as child. These were things she chose to keep buried under the rest of her hardships. To imagine Cullen going through these same things would eat away at her resolve. Cassandra's hand squeezed the Inquisitor's shoulder reassuring. "Cullen has the chance to break that leash, to prove to himself- and anyone else who should follow suit- that it is possible. He can do this. I knew that from when we met in Kirkwall."

She let go of Evelyn's shoulder and strode out of the room. "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

* * *

><p>The door to Cullen's office was ajar. Evelyn, cautious as ever, walked through the doorway, barely missing a flying box. A yell came from the former Templar when he threw from the desk. He looked up to see the Inquisitor pressed against the door, hand clutched to her chest. "Maker's breath! I-I didn't hear you enter- I-"<p>

He sighed and starting to walk around his desk. "Forgive me,"

Her face recovered from the initial shock of the box being thrown. "If you need to talk about this-"

"You don't have to-" His cut off and he grabbed the corner of the desk for support. Evelyn rushed to his side. He was much bigger than she, so when she tried to pick him up so he could sit on the desk there was a bit of a struggle. A sweat had broken out over the man's forehead. "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Hush. Relax." Evelyn placed her hands on either side of his head and casted a healing spell. It wasn't a powerful one, just enough to keep the painful headache away for a few more hours. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," He stepped away from her and the table, her arms falling limply by her side. "You asked me long ago what happened in Ferelden's circle. It was taken over by abominations. The Templars, my friends, were slaughtered."

Evelyn flinched at the thought. Abominations were not an uncommon thing in Circles around Thedas. She had seen the transformation herself; it wasn't pretty. "I was tortured. They tried to break my mind. How can someone be the same person after that?" There was a brief pause as he took a breath. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness."

Evelyn stood next to the Commander. "Kirkwall's circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

She felt her eyes well with tears, ones of sadness and frustration. "Of course I can. I-"

"Don't!" He moved away from her again. "You should be questioning what I've done."

Then he started to pace in front of her. "I thought this would be better - that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me! How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause."

His hands moved in big gestures, like he was trying to convince himself as well as the woman before him. He stopped next to the bookshelf, resting his hand there. "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it." Suddenly he punched the wooden shelf, a few books falling. He sighed a tormented sigh. "I should be taking it."

"This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is that what you want?" She took a wary step towards him.

Cullen looked at her with the saddened eyes of a kicked pup. The look of concern on her face made him feel that much worse. Once more he looked away from her. He exhaled slowly, dropped his hand from the shelf, and said, "No. But… these memories have always haunted me, if they become worse, if cannot endure this."

She pressed her hand to the side of his neck, forcing him to look at her. "You can."

Another deep breath. "All right."

"I'll be right here along side you." Evelyn's hand stroked at his skin. "This is dangerous. I'm not worried about your ability to do your job. I'm worried about you. My family trained templars. I know what you will be going through. It's not going to be easy."

A brief smile graced the handsome man's face. "I'm well aware."

"Just," She didn't know exactly what words to say to express her concern. "Please keep my updated on your wellbeing. Come to me for healing. To talk. You can tell me anything, you know that."

He gave her a nod.

"Which means you should tell me the next time a woman grabs your butt that isn't me." Evelyn raised a single eyebrow at him, and he began to blush just as he did earlier in the war room.

"Honestly, it wasn't very important."

"Maybe not at the time, but if you wanted me not to freak out I would suggest you should have told me." He grasped her hand in his, lip jutted out in an overdramatic pout. "Don't give me that look."

Then he started to bat his eyelashes at her. "What look?"

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and placed peckish kisses all over it. Evelyn started to giggle uncontrollably. "You're such an idiot."

Cullen was about to make a rebuttal, but a soldier ran into the office, out of breath. The mage pulled her hand away just the commander straightened up. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Inquisitor... There's someone coming… on the bridge!"

A horn sounded. Evelyn ran out of the room, onto the battlements. The Commander followed suit as did the soldier. "Under what banner? How many?"

"That's the thing... only one… with a banner of… a horse."

Cullen looked quizzically at his soldier. "A horse?"

"Yes, sir!"

The Inquisitor spotted the banner and the rider on a very large mount. "Fuck!"

"My lady, do you know who that it is?" Cullen couldn't make out the expression on her face. It was one the face which she displayed in the war room. "Evelyn?"

She started for the stairs, and spat over her shoulder. "It's my brother."


End file.
